Paradigm of Uncertainty
by HP-Translations
Summary: UNTER NEUEM NAMEN NEU ONLINE! 9 Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss kommt eine bunte WG zusammen.Harry & Hermione kommen nicht über Rons Tot hinweg & haben Differenzen, denn Harry kommt von seinem Job mit Blessuren nach Hause und Hermione weiß nicht was er da mach
1. Kapitel 1: Ankünfte und Abreisen

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Erstes Kapitel:  
Ankünfte und Abreisen Übersetzt von Dani und Alina 

Hermione Granger stampfte mit schweren, müden Schritten die Steintreppe hinauf, die zu ihrem Haus führte. Ihre Schulter gab unter dem Gewicht ihrer Tasche nach, die mit Wälzern, die sie nach Hause zum Lesen mitnahm, voll gestopft war. Sie war immer noch dabei, sich an den mörderischen Zeitplan ihres neuen Jobs als Leiterin der Zauberabteilung am „Institute of Magical Academics", dem Institut für magische Wissenschaften zu gewöhnen, der wichtigsten Forschungseinrichtung in der Welt der Zauberer. Die Stelle war ihr Traumjob, in dem sie ihrem Interesse an der Forschung bis zum Erbrechen nachgehen konnte und Zaubersprüche üben konnte so viel sie wollte. In einer Atmosphäre intellektuellen Ansporns und voll von Herausforderungen... und schon nach nur einem Monat in diesem Job war sie bereits vollkommen erschöpft. Sie hatte sich selbst einen strafenden Terminplan voller Seminare, Meisterklassen und Projekten aufgeladen, und der Tag schien nicht genug Stunden zu haben, um dies alles bewerkstelligen zu können. Sie schloss immer damit ab, ihre Journale im Bett bei einer Tasse Tee zu lesen. Heute Abend würde sie ihren Rückstand bei „Das Journal des internationalen Vereins der Zaubersprüche" und dem gerade erschienenen „Schriften der Kräuterkunde" aufarbeiten. Die Chancen standen gut, dass sie am nächsten Morgen mit dem Gesicht auf den Seiten einer dieser wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen aufwachen würde.

Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit zauberte der Anblick ihres Hauses ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Es war eine imposante Steinvilla, bedeckt mit sonderbaren Bruchstücken von Skulpturen und voller Winkel und Verstecke... dennoch war das Innere warm und einladend. Es schien sich ihr immer entgegenzustrecken, wenn sie sich näherte um sie mit einem Seufzer willkommen zu heißen, erleichtert, dass sie sicher zurückgekehrt war. Die Größe war beeindruckend: fünfzehn Schlafzimmer, dreizehn Badezimmer, zwei Speisezimmer, Veranden, Erker, Wintergärten... jeder müsste sich fragen wie sich sechs Zauberer und Hexen Mitte zwanzig solch ein Gebäude leisten können.

In Wirklichkeit hatten sie es für so gut wie gar nichts bekommen. Das Haus hatte jahrelang leer gestanden, als sie sich mit ihren fünf Hausbewohnern zusammen getan und es erworben hatten... es hatte einen schlechten Ruf. Ein Geisterhaus, so hieß es... vielleicht sogar verflucht. Sie hatten alle Säuberungs-Sprüche angewandt, die sie wussten und hatten bisher nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken können.

In der Diele ließ sie ihre Tasche fallen und hing ihren Mantel an den Haken; als sie in das Wohnzimmer trat, schälte sie sich aus ihren Roben, um eine gewöhnliche Jeans und einen Wollpullover zu entblößen. Das Wohnzimmer war dunkel... Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und keuchte, eine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Herzen beim Anblick zweier funkelnder Punkte in der Düsternis. Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sie erkannte, dass es bloß Harry Potter war, einer der fünf Zauberer und Hexen, die mit ihr in diesem riesigen Haus wohnten.

„Harry! Meine Güte, du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!", rief sie aus und ließ sich in ihren Lieblingssessel fallen. „Wieso sitzt du hier alleine im Dunkeln?"

„Ich höre bloß zu", antwortete Harry und einer seiner Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem halben Lächeln. Er war halb in einem tiefen Sessel in der Ecke verborgen, mit seinem Kopf zwischen seinen Schultern versunken, wurde er von seinen schwarzen Roben und dem Umhang fast verdeckt. Bloß sein Kopf war über dem Haufen schweren Stoffes sichtbar, ein blasses Gesicht unter einem unordentlichen Schopf schwarzen Haares. Grüne Augen blickten sie über seine rahmenlose Brille hinweg an, welche bis auf die Spitze seiner Nase gerutscht war.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Harry war der berühmteste Zauberer der Welt und ist öfter als Held gekürt worden als sie zählen konnte... aber es gab Momente, wie diesen, da erschien er einem fast böse. Nicht dass man ihn beim bloßen Anblick mit einem typischen Schwertkämpfer assoziiert hätte. Er war groß, schlank und – gelinde gesagt – nicht gerade anmaßend. Er tat nichts um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und dennoch folgte sie ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Überall wurde er wieder erkannt, wenn nicht aufgrund seiner Charakterzüge, dann aufgrund der berüchtigten blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn, eine Erinnerung an eine Attacke des bösen Zauberers Voldemort, die sehr lange her war. Voldemort hatte Harrys Eltern getötet als er noch ein Baby war und hatte ihn jahrelang verfolgt... aber das dunkle Genie war nicht mehr.

Harrys berühmteste Tat war es, Voldemort am Abend seines Abschlusses der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besiegen... eine Tat der Hermione und vielen anderen auch, ihr Leben verdankte. Aber für sie war das keine große Sache. Sie hatte seinen Hintern schon oft genug aus dem Feuer gezogen, so dass man die Rechnung als beglichen betrachten konnte.

„Hermione? Willst du Abendessen?", kam eine andere Stimme aus der Küche. George Weasley, ein weiterer Mitbewohner. Er und sein Zwillingsbruder Fred, der zurzeit mit ihrem Bruder Bill in Russland lebte, waren zwei Jahre älter als sie und Harry. George war in der Schule ein unnachgiebiger Unruhestifter gewesen, war aber zu einem überraschend verantwortlichem Mann gereift, der sich, seit er zu Hause arbeitete, um den Haushalt kümmerte, während er den geräumigen Hinterhof als sein Büro benutzte... er war ein freiberuflicher Testpilot für Zauberbesen.

„Ja, bitte", rief Hermione. „Sag, dass du noch mehr von dieser Suppe hast!"

„Ich habe sie bereits für dich aufgewärmt." Hermione sah Harry an, der sich zum Fenster gedreht hatte und hinausschaute. Manchmal war ihrer beider Nähe zu George schmerzhaft. In der Schule waren sie und Harry zwei Drittel eines unaufhaltsamen Trios gewesen, welches durch Georges jüngeren Bruder Ron vervollständigt gewesen war... aber Ron war tot. Umgebracht von Voldemort in seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, als dieser ihn glauben ließ, seine Freunde wären in Gefahr. Danach war Harrys Feindschaft gegenüber Voldemort, die bereits sehr stark war, zu einem alles verzehrenden Durst nach Rache geworden, bis zu dem Punkt an dem Hermione befürchtete, er könne sich selbst darin verlieren. Sie verstand nur zu gut seine Gefühle, da sie zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes doch fast ein Jahr mit Ron zusammen gewesen war, aber die Wut und der Kummer hatten Harry eine Zeit lang in jemanden verwandelt, den sie nicht kannte. Letztendlich hatte ihn sein Streben nach Vergeltung fast sein Leben gekostet, und das Leben mehrerer anderer Schüler... ein Ereignis, das ihn aus der monatelanger Trance, in die er verfallen, war scheinbar erwachen ließ. Schließlich hatte er erst am Ende seines siebten Jahres die Chance Voldemort gegenüberzustehen, und das war auch gut so. Als der Moment kam, ging er mit einem klaren Kopf in die Konfrontation und hatte sich selbst fest im Griff.

Es waren fast zehn Jahre vergangen seit sie und Harry, hilflos aneinandergeklammert, über Rons totem Körper geweint hatten, nachdem sie eine höhnische Nachricht von Voldemort bekommen hatten, die ihnen sagte, wo sie ihn finden konnten... noch immer überkam sie in unerwarteten Momenten der Kummer, wie eine unerfreuliche Unordnung, die sie vergessen hatte aufzuräumen. George sprach nie darüber, aber die jüngste Weasley, Ginny, hatte Hermione einst erzählt, dass keiner ihrer Brüder nach Rons Tod wieder vollkommen der Selbe war. Das konnte sie leicht glauben. Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts war eine hohle, beschwerliche Zeit gewesen. Rons Abwesenheit zusammen mit Harrys kompletter, persönlicher Umwandlung hatten das zurückliegende Halbjahr zu einer wahren Hölle gemacht.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihn von diesen unangenehmen Erinnerungen zu befreien. Jetzt standen die Dinge um einiges besser, solider. Jeder im Haus hatte einen guten Beruf und hervorragende Aussichten. In ihrem Haus fanden außergewöhnlich selten Streitereien und Konflikte statt... in der Tat fragte sich Hermione, ob Harry es nicht mit einem Harmonie-Spruch belegt hatte, als sie nicht hingesehen hatte, es schien die einzige Erklärung dafür zu sein, dass sechs so verschiedene Leute so friedlich miteinander auskommen konnten. Zwei ihrer anderen Zimmernachbarn, Cho Chang und Justin Finch-Flechley, sind ebenfalls ihre Schulkameraden in Hogwarts gewesen. Cho, die in der Schule fast zwei Jahre lang mit Harry zusammen gewesen war, war oft über lange Zeiträume abwesend... sie war eine professionelle Quidditchspielerin, eine Jägerin der Stratford Minotauren, und verbrachte eine Menge Zeit mit dem Team auf Tour. Justin arbeitete für das Ministerium in der Abteilung für Muggel-Angelegenheiten und verbrachte seine Zeit normalerweise damit, die Erinnerungs-Zauber-Gruppe zu dieser Stadt oder jenem Dorf zu schicken, um die Sichtungen der Muggel von magischen Tätigkeiten zu löschen, aber seine Hoffnungen auf eine Beförderung waren groß und er machte seinen Job wirklich gut. Hermione nahm an, dass er sich heimlich wünschte, er könne selbst der Erinnerungs-Zauber-Gruppe angehören. Ihre sechste Zimmernachbarin, Laura Chant, war eine australische Hexe, die als Verbindungsperson ihres Landes zur „International Federation of Wizards", dem internationalen Bund der Zauberei arbeitete. Ihre Arbeit sorgte oft dafür, dass sie ebenfalls erst spät heimkam.

Was Harry anging... Hermione wusste eigentlich nicht genau _was_ er tat, er hatte es keinem erzählt. Obwohl es ihr einen Stich versetzte, dass er ihr mit dieser Information nicht traute, wusste sie, dass Geheimhaltung bei ihm sehr wichtig sein musste, dass es ihn davon abhielt, es ihr zu erzählen. Er hatte sehr unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten; mal war er tagelang zu Hause und dann eine ganze Woche verschwunden... und er kam oft verletzt nach Hause. Sie hatte sich mit Heilmagie auseinandersetzen müssen weil er sich jedes Mal weigerte, zu einem Arzt zu gehen... sie hatte mehr Schnitte, blaue Flecken, blaue Augen und gebrochene Knochen mit Zaubertränken und Sprüchen geheilt als sie zählen konnte. Sie machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie sich sorgte, aber seine Lippen blieben verschlossen, auch wenn es ihr manchmal so schien als würde er es ihr so gerne erzählen, dass er zu platzen drohte.

Er hätte sich jeden Job aussuchen können. Absolut jeder hatte ihn einstellen wollen. Das Ministerium hatte ihm gesagt, er könne jeden Job bekommen, den er wolle, einschließlich der Führung der Eingreiftruppe. Es schien, als würde jeder Quidditchverein der Welt ihn praktisch anbetteln sich einzuschreiben. Hogwarts selbst hatte ihm die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeboten, wovon sie im Stillem dachte, es war klug von ihm gewesen sie abzulehnen. Gringotts. Private Zauberer-Gesellschaften. Magische Denkfabriken. Sie alle wollten nichts mehr als „den Jungen der lebt" in ihrem Betrieb... und dennoch schien er keines der Angebote angenommen zu haben. Sie wusste, dass er nicht arbeiten _musste_... er war dank der weisen Verwaltung seines Erbes reich und unabhängig... aber trotzdem arbeitete er. Sie wusste bloß nicht, was „Arbeit" für ihren besten Freund in der Welt beinhaltete.

George reichte Hermione einen Teller, auf dem eine großer Teller Suppe und ein Sandwich lag. „Danke", sagte sie abwesend. Er lief zurück in die Küche, wo er, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, irgendeinen Nachtisch zubereitete.

Hermione musterte Harrys Profil, während er mit ausdrucksloser Miene aus dem Fenster starrte. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie.

„Glaubst du an das reine Böse?", fragte er aus heiterem Himmel. Hermiones Hand blieb auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Mund stehen, überrascht von der plötzlichen Frage.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern.

„Aber warum?"

Sie legte ihr Sandwich ab und legte den Teller auf ihre Knie. Das war kein Reden-und-gleichzeitig-Essen-Gespräch. „Weil ich es gesehen habe", sagte sie. „Und weil ich an das reine Gute glaube. Das eine impliziert das andere." Er nickte nur langsam. „Was ist denn los? Warum so philosophisch?"

Er zögerte, dann stand er langsam auf. „Ich sollte diesen neuen Besen ausprobieren", sagte er, wobei sich seine Stimme ganz weit weg anhörte.

Hermione sah verblüfft zu, wie er den Raum verließ. Mit einem Schulterzucken machte sie sich wieder an ihre Suppe und ordnete es als nur einen weiteren Akt in dem grenzenlos unvorhersehbaren, surrealen Theaterstück ein, das ein Leben mit Harry Potter eben darstellte.

George war nicht in der Küche, als sie ihren Teller spülen wollte, aber ein himmlischer Duft strömte aus dem Ofen. Sie spähte hinein... mmh, Sirup-Pudding. Hermione stellte ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und ging hinaus auf die hintere Veranda, wo sie George fand, der auf einer Stufe saß und auf den Hinterhof hinausschaute.

Etwa drei Meter entfernt stand Harry über einem neuen Besen, der auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte in den letzten paar Wochen eine Vielfalt von Modellen ausprobiert, seitdem er seinen geliebten Feuerblitz Serie III verloren hatte. Das an sich war schon so eine Sache gewesen. Hermione hatte auf der vorderen Veranda gesessen und Tagebuch geschrieben, als die Tore aufgeschwungen waren und Harry die Treppen hoch lief. Er kam nach einer fünftägigen Abwesenheit zurück und sah müde und verdrießlich aus. Sie war aufgestanden, um ihn zu begrüßen (und ihn nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen), aber er war nicht gerade in gesprächiger Laune gewesen. Erst als er vor ihr stand, hatte sie bemerkt, dass er in seinen Händen die zersplitterten Überreste seines zerstörten Besens hielt. Der Feuerblitz Serie III war ein Geschenk von Sirius zu Harrys 21. Geburtstag gewesen, er war einer seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer.

Er hatte schon viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, mit einem neueren Modell nachzurüsten und hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt, wenn George versucht hatte, ihn mit so einem neuen hochfrisierten Untersatz, den er gerade testete, in Versuchung zu führen. Was auch immer Harry diesmal getan hatte, dieser Besen hatte nicht so viel Glück gehabt wie sein Besitzer. Harry war relativ unversehrt, aber der Feuerblitz war jenseits jeder Reparatur. Er hatte einfach Hermione die traurigen Überreste überreicht und war ohne ein Wort ins Haus gegangen. Seitdem versuchte er, sich einen neuen auszusuchen. George hatte es zu allen Besen-Zauberern, für die er arbeite, „durchsickern" lassen, dass Harry Potter einen neuen Besen suchte, und jetzt bekäme Harry denjenigen gratis, den er sich aussuchen würde... aber er zog eine Grenze, wenn es um finanzielle Hilfe ging. Harry scheute davor zurück, dass sein ungewollter Ruhm ausgenutzt wurde, von jedem... auch von ihm selbst.

An diesem Abend schaute er sich einen Brandneuen an, der gerade heute morgen angekommen war... sogar Besen-Laie Hermione (die immer noch ihren ersten Besen flog, einen lädierten, zehn Jahre alten Nimbus zweitausend) konnte sehen, das er etwas besonderes war. Sie setzte sich neben George auf die oberste Stufe der hinteren Veranda. „Mensch, das ist doch mal was", murmelte sie.

„Es ist ein Prototyp", antwortete George. „Hergestellt von einem brandneuen Besenhersteller, es ist ihr erstes Modell. Sie entwickeln die Zaubersprüche und die Materialien seit fünf Jahren und das ist das Ergebnis... der _Coriolis Jet Stream_ Modell 1, der erste ganzheitlich synthetische Besen der Welt."

„Synthetisch?", flüsterte sie erstaunt und schaute zu, wie Harry um den Besen herumging, seine Kopf gedankenversunken zur Seite geneigt, während er ihn untersuchte. Er sah tatsächlich ungewöhnlich aus. Die meisten Besen waren aus Holz... dieser war es ganz klar nicht. Der Stiel war glatt und glänzend schwarz, die Zweige am Schweif waren aus einem seltsamen, silbrigen, schillernden Material, das sie nicht sofort erkannte. Harry hörte auf, herumzulaufen und stand am Ende des Besens. Er streckte eine Hand darüber aus und öffnete seinen Mund, um „hoch" zu sagen... aber bevor er sprechen konnte, hob sich der Besen sanft von der Erde und drehte sich, so dass er senkrecht vor ihm schwebte. Er nickte.

„Ganz nett." Er griff danach und der Besen glitt in seine Hand. Er stieg auf den Stiel und der Besen stieg leicht mit ihm auf.

Er schwebte dort ein paar Meter über dem Boden, seine Arme vor den Brust gekreuzt und hielt einfach mit seinen Knien das Gleichgewicht. Der _Jet Stream_ flog langsam vorwärts, drehte sich nach rechts und wieder nach links, und reagierte auf Muskelsignale von Harry, die so geringfügig waren, dass nicht einmal Hermione sie sehen konnte.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er leicht reagiert?", kommentierte George.

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Ich könnte denken, er würde meine Gedanken lesen." Er legte eine Hand auf den Stiel und rauschte in Richtung Himmel, nur noch ein verschwommener Fleck. Hermione packte ihren Pulli mit ihren Händen, als er den Besen in allen Gängen fliegen ließ und die schwierigsten Sucher-Bewegungen ausführte, die er kannte. Nach all den Missgeschicken, die er über die Jahre gehabt hatte, bekam sie es immer mit der Angst zu tun, wenn er so flog... wie oft hatte sie mitangesehen, wie er herunterfiel? An mehr als einer Gelegenheit war sie es gewesen, die irgendwie eine sichere Katastrophe hatte verhindern müssen, und glücklicherweise war das Schlimmste, das passiert war, ein unglückliches Entknochungs-Erlebnis gewesen. Das und andere Unfälle hatten ihm aber anscheinend nicht im geringsten Angst vorm Fliegen gemacht, aber jene Nachwirkungen, denen er entkommen war, waren dreimal so stark bei Hermione aufgetreten.

Er landete nach nur ein paar Augenblicken und grinste breit. „Was sagst du dazu, hm?", sagte George und sprang auf. „Was hab ich dir gesagt? Wahnsinn, oder?"

Harry nickte, während er den Besen hielt und ihn anerkennend ansah. „Das ist er wirklich. Gerade, wenn man denkt, dass sie Besen nicht noch besser machen können, kommt etwas Neues raus."

„Also denkst du, dass du diesen nehmen wirst?"

„Ich denke schon, ja."

„Dann behalte ihn, er gehört dir."

Harry grinste wieder. „Großartig, danke! Das triffst sich auch gut, ich gehe heute Abend weg und werde einen guten Besen brauchen."

„Heute Abend? Wann?" fragte Hermione.

Sein Grinsen wurde etwas kleiner. „Sobald es dunkel ist." Sie nickte und machte sich nicht die Mühe zu fragen, warum er sobald es dunkel war gehen musste, und drehte sich dann um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Sie, Harry und George setzten sich an den Küchentisch... obwohl das formeller war, als man sich es vorstellen könnte, denn ihre Küche hatte die Größe eines kleinen Hauses und am Tisch konnten ohne Probleme zwölf Menschen Platz nehmen. Das Esszimmer war sogar noch beeindruckender, also zog es die Gruppe vor, hier ihre Mahlzeiten einzunehmen. George verteilte Teller und setzte ihnen den dampfenden Sirup-Pudding vor. „Ich rieche was Leckeres!", kam eine fröhliche Stimme mit australischem Akzent. Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Laura und Justin kamen gemeinsam herein. „Echt fantastisch, George." Sie setzten sich beide und schnappten sich gierig Teller.

Laura war eine dunkelhaarige, exotisch aussehende Frau mit langem, dichtem braunem Haar und einer hübschen, olivefarbenen Hautfarbe. Sie war eine talentierte Hexe, aber ihre Kräfte waren seltsam organisch, als wären sie von ihr selbst in ihrem Inneren aufgezogen worden, wie der Steckling einer Pflanze... Hermione offenbarte ihr einst diese Beobachtung und sie hatte geantwortet: „Weißt du, fast genau so habe ich es auch getan." Hermione hatte noch nicht wieder den Mut gehabt sie zu fragen, was genau sie damit meinte. Sie mochte Laura sehr gerne, und sie waren sich beide in dem Jahr wo sie zusammen wohnten sehr nahe gekommen.

„Wie war's heute im Ministerium, Justin?"

„Oh, wirklich fantastisch, recht vielen Dank. Ein weiterer zwanzig-Eulen-Tag. Mindestens." Er tat sich eine große Portion Pudding auf und griff nach dem Zuckersirup. „Hermione, kannst du mir morgen Abend mit diesem Klatsch-Abwehr-Spruch helfen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und errötete ein wenig. „Kann ich nicht, sorry. Bin beschäftigt."

Ein Chor aus „Ah-ha's" folgte dieser Aussage. „Triffst dich mit diesem Hengst, was?", quietschte George.

„Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche", flötete Harry und grinste als er sich einen Tropfen Sirup vom Daumen lutschte. „Klingt ernst."

„Tja, so ein junger Bursche wie er hat halt Energie", fügte Justin hinzu. Hermione verdrehte die Augen und saß beständig – von ihren Mitbewohnern umlagert – inmitten dem üblichen Schwall verbaler Salven.

„Jaah, wie alt ist er noch mal? Zwanzig? Neunzehn?"

„Rasiert er sich schon?"

„Hat er an diesen gewissen, geheimen Orten schon Haare?"

„Plumpst sicher noch von seinem Besen, nicht wahr?"

„Hofft er darauf, dass du ihm eines Tages dabei behilflich sein wirst, _ein richtiger Mann zu werden_?", krähte George.

Harry bekam einen Kicheranfall.

„Hört auf damit", sagte Hermione. „So jung ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Er ist... ihr wisst schon, in unserem Alter."

„Ah so", sagt Harry skeptisch. „In unserem Alter... in wie viel Jahren?" Das löste einen weiteren Lachanfall bei Laura aus.

„Seid ihr jetzt bald fertig? Gerald ist wunderbar..." weiter kam sie nicht.

„Oh, GER-ald! GER-ald!", johlte George. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Namen vorher schon mal gehört habe! GER-ald!"

„Was stimmt nicht mit Gerald?"

„Nichts, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht als letztes in die Footballmannschaft gewählt zu werden", murmelte Justin.

„Mal im Ernst, Hermione", sagte Harry und unterdrückte seine Heiterkeit. „Wie alt ist er wirklich?"

Sie drehte ihren Löffel in den Sirupresten auf ihrem Teller. „Er wird zweiundzwanzig." Sie machte eine Pause. „In fünfzehn Monaten."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf.„Coo coo ca choo. Mrs. Robinson."

Justin stand auf und fing an, das Geschirr zusammenzuräumen. „Du weißt, dass wir dich nur aufziehen, Hermione. Hey, wenn ich einen zwanzigjährigen Lover hätte, würde ich es von allen Dächern rufen."

Hermione saß aufrecht im Bett, eine Decke um ihre Schultern, las und fühlte wie ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Harry steckte den Kopf herein. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher", sagte sie, legte ihre Brille auf den Nachttisch und schloss ihr Buch. „Ich lese bloß den selben Paragraph wieder und wieder."

Er kam näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Ich bin einfach nur erschöpft, das ist alles."

Er machte eine Pause und betrachtete seine Finger. „Ich gehe jetzt."

Hermione nickte. „Weißt du, wie lange du weg bist?"

Er sah sie lange Zeit an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht länger als eine Woche."

„Oh mann, Cho wird das gar nicht gefallen, dass sie dich verpasst hat. Sie kommt wohl morgen für ein paar Tage nach Hause."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir beide diesen Entzug überleben werden", sagte er in einem uncharakteristischen, sarkastischen Tonfall. Er verstummte und es schien als würde er darauf warten, dass sie etwas sagen würde.

„Du wirst es mir nie erzählen, hab ich recht?", sagte sie ruhig und sah zur Seite. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde schmerzvoll aber er antwortete nicht. Natürlich würde er ihr nie erzählen was er tat. Sonst hätte er es schon längst getan.

„Ich wollte bloß nicht ohne meine Glücksumarmung gehen", sagte er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermione kicherte bei seinem bedauerlichen Gesichtsausdruck, streckte die Arme aus und umarmte ihn fest.

„Viel Glück."

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, aber der verkleinerte Haushalt war genauso beschäftigt wie immer. Die Villa war halbwegs in einem Zustand von Baufälligkeit gewesen, als sie dort eingezogen waren und obwohl viel renoviert worden war, hatten sie immer noch Arbeit in den Teilen, die sie nicht nutzten. Heute entfernten sie die alte Tapete von einem Salon im oberen Geschoß. Das war harte, staubige Arbeit... aber es gab eine willkommene Unterbrechung, als sie von draußen das vertraute Heulen eines Motorrades hörten. „Cho ist da", sagte Justin und stand auf, um sich den Putz von den Händen zu wischen.

„Gut", grunzte Hermione. „Vielleicht werden wir jetzt vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit fertig."

Sie hörten ihre schnellen Schritte die Treppe hoch laufen. „Ich bin wieder da, Mitbewohner!", rief sie, als sie in den Raum platze. „Hey, Tapete wegmachen! Sieht so aus, als wäre ich gerade rechtzeitig gekommen!" Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und schnappte sich eine Spachtel, um mit anzupacken.

„Genialer Sieg gegen Luxemburg", sagte Justin.

„Nicht wahr? Ich dachte, mein Herz würde stehen bleiben, so anstrengend war es." Hermione sagte nichts, als sie über Quidditch redeten... es war nie wirklich ihr Spiel gewesen und die ganzen Nahtoderfahrungen, die Harry gemacht hatte, während er es spielte, hatten sie noch mehr davon abgebracht. Und sie musste wie immer ihre instinktive Abneigung Cho gegenüber herunterschlucken. Intellektuell mochte sie sie. Theoretisch mochte sie sie.

Cho war ein Mensch voller Energie, lebhaft und offen, der zu jedem freundlich war... vielleicht etwas zu freundlich. Jeder Mann, der sie jemals getroffen hatte, war der Meinung, sie sei das Großartigste seit Schokoladenfröschen, aber Hermione hatte den Verdacht, dass Frauen eine einzigartige Fähigkeit hatten, Dinge bei anderen zu bemerken, die die Männer übersahen. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass nur ihr es so ging, bis sie hier eingezogen war und erfahren hatte, dass Laura dasselbe Gefühl Cho gegenüber hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, dass sie während einer von Chos Geschäftsreisen auf der Veranda geführt hatten.

„Du magst Cho nicht besonders, oder?", hatte Laura gefragt.

„Ich mag sie ganz gern. Sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, sie ist immer nett zu mir gewesen." Laura sah sie nur an, und Hermione seufzte und gab nach. „Nein, ich mag sie nicht besonders."

„Sie und Harry sind früher zusammen gewesen, richtig?"

„Richtig."

„Ist es deswegen?"

Darauf runzelte Hermione die Stirn. „Nein, ich denke nicht... na ja, vielleicht irgendwie, nur weil Harry mein bester Freund ist und ich ein bisschen fürsorglich bin, schätze ich. Und da war irgendwas in ihrem Blick, wenn sie zusammen herumgelaufen sind..."

Laura hatte gelächelt. „Hm-hm. Der ‚schaut mal wenn ich mir geangelt habe'- Blick."

Hermione schnipste aufgeregt mit den Fingern. „Ja! Genau das ist es. Als ob er weniger ein Partner in einer Beziehung sei und eher eine..."

„Trophäe?"

Hermione rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist so erniedrigend."

„Na ja, immerhin ist er Harry Potter. Weltberühmter Bezwinger des Bösen, um nicht zu erwähnen, dass er eine Sahneschnitte erster Güte ist." Sie lächelte Hermione an. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Sie scheint schon der Typ zu sein, der es jedem auf die Nase binden will. Außerdem habe ich eindeutig das Gefühl, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass sie ihn irgendwann zurück bekommen wird."

Wieder in der Gegenwart schoss dieses Gespräch innerhalb von Sekunden durch Hermiones Kopf, als sich Cho mit Begeisterung an die Tapete machte. Erwartete sie, Harry irgendwann wiederzuhaben? Hermione rümpfte die Nase. Da kannst du lange warten.

Später an diesem Abend saß Hermione auf der hinteren Veranda und las ein Buch beim Licht der untergehenden Sonne, als Cho mit zwei Gläsern Limonade herauskam. „Danke", sagte sie, als sie ihres nahm. Cho setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe.

„Harry ist weg, oder?"

„Ist gestern Abend gegangen."

„Schade, dass ich ihn verpasst habe. Ich werde wahrscheinlich wieder weg sein, wenn er zurückkommt."

„Er sagte, er ist vielleicht eine Woche weg."

Cho machte ein unsicheres Geräusch in ihrer Kehle. „Lass uns hoffen, dass er wieder in einem Stück zurückkommt."

„Mir macht es nichts aus, ihn zu verarzten", sagte Hermione. „Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, was er tut, wenn er weg ist." Cho drehte sich langsam um und sah Hermione mit einem sehr seltsamen Ausdruck an. „Was?", fragte Hermione.

„Du meinst... du weißt es nicht?", sagte Cho mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß was nicht?" Hermione runzelte noch mehr die Stirn.

„Was Harry macht... für wen er arbeitet."

Ein düsterer Verdacht stieg in ihr auf. „Nein. Er hat es mir nie gesagt." Bitte sag mir nicht, er hat es _dir_ gesagt, Cho. Ich würde schier vor Verlegenheit gleich hier auf der Veranda sterben.

„Hermione... Harry ist ein Spion. Für den Internationalen Bund der Zauberei."

Ihr Mund klappte auf... sie war sich nicht sicher, worüber sie geschockter war; über diese Enthüllung oder über die bloße Tatsache, dass Cho diese Information besaß. „W... was? Er ist was?"

„Ein Spion! Er geht da raus und sucht die dunklen Mächte auf, und wenn er sie findet, bekämpft er sie! Warum denkst du, sieht er so oft verprügelt aus und ist tagelang verschwunden?"

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, konnte es aber nicht. Sie sprang auf und lief schnell ins Haus und weg von Cho, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so sehr gehasst hatte... für das Wissen, dass sie besaß, aber vor allem für dieses kleine triumphierende Lächeln, das sie ohne Erfolg versuchte hatte zu verbergen, als sie es ihr erzählt hatte.

Sie fand Zuflucht in ihrem Zimmer und atmete schwer. Na ja, sie musste zugeben, dass es eine Menge Dinge erklärte. Aber warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt, Harry?, dachte sie. Warum hast du es ihr erzählt und nicht mir?


	2. Kapitel 2: Lieferung frei Haus

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Zweites Kapitel:  
Lieferung frei Haus 

„Dr. Granger?" Aus dem Nichts kam die Stimme von Hermiones Sekretärin.

„Ja, Stella?", antwortete sie der Wand.

„Mr. Finch-Fletchley ist hier und möchte sie sehen."

„Schicken Sie ihn rein."

Ein paar Sekunden später trat ihr Mitbewohner herein, eine Papiertüte in der Hand und ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Lieferung frei Haus", sagte er und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Er begann, Essen aus der Tüte zu nehmen und legte es auf ihren Tisch. Einen Becher Eistee, ein Bündel Weintrauben, einen großen Teller mit akribisch genau angeordneten Käsescheiben, eine silberne Suppenschüssel, von welcher der Duft von Georges Tomatendillsuppe aufstieg, ihrem Lieblingsessen.

Hermione lächelte irritiert, als er Geschirr und Besteck aus der Tüte zog. „Was soll das alles?"

Justin zerknüllte die Tüte. „Du jammerst immer, dass du nie Zeit für einen Bissen hast. Problem gelöst!"

Sie griff nach Schüssel und Kelle. „Oh, ich könnte dich küssen."

„Nein danke, nicht mein Ufer." Er stopfte sich ein paar Weintrauben in den Mund. „Du warst sehr still beim Frühstück."

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, der köstliche Duft nach Knoblauch stieg von der Suppe aus in ihre Nase. „Wer kommt schon zu Wort, wenn Cho zu Hause ist?"

Justin gluckste. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest sie mit deinen Blicken durchbohren. Was liegt das Problem?"

„Es gibt kein Problem."

„Oh, komm schon. Als ernannter Haus-Psychologe ist es meine Aufgabe zuzuhören und dabei zu helfen, sämtliche Schwierigkeiten zwischen Zimmernachbarn zu beseitigen."

Hermione dachte einen Moment nach, stellte dann ihre Suppenschüssel ab und sah Justin über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg an. „Weißt du, womit Harry seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient?"

Er war erstaunt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel. „Ich habe schon vor Jahren aufgehört, mir Gedanken zu machen. Ich meine, hey... der arbeitsfähigste Zauberer auf unser Halbkugel und alles, was er sagt, ist, dass er ‚arbeitet'. Ziemlich vage, oder?"

„Cho scheint alle Details zu wissen."

Er runzelte die Stirn „Ist das so?"

„Sie konnte es gar nicht _erwarten,_ mir gestern Abend davon zu erzählen."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

Hermione überlegte einen Moment, ob sie es erzählen sollte oder nicht... aber nur einen Moment. Entweder war es die Wahrheit, in welchem Fall sein Geheimnis bereits bekannt war, oder es war eine Lüge und wäre in diesem Fall sowieso unwichtig. „Sie sagt, er ist ein Spion.

Justin schien nicht überrascht zu sein. „Nun, selbstverständlich. Was sollte er sonst sein? Das müsste es sein, oder? Welche andere Karriere wäre angebracht für den weltberühmten Potter? Lehrer? Zauberspruchschreiber? Faulenzer im Ministerium?" Für einen Moment schlich sich eine Spur Verbitterung in seine Stimme. „Und es würde natürlich eine Menge erklären."

„Das dachte ich auch!" sagte sie. „Die ungewöhnlichen Arbeitszeiten, die Verletzungen, seine Geheimnistuerei..."

„Also glaubst du ihr?"

„Nun... ich schätze schon. Aufgrund fehlender Beweise für das Gegenteil."

„Das ist aber nicht, was dich wirklich beschäftigt, oder?"

„Nein. Wenn es so ein großes Geheimnis ist, dass er es jahrelang vor uns verschweigt, wieso erzählt er es dann _ihr_?"

Justin verzog den Mund. „Ich finde es recht unwahrscheinlich, dass er es ihr erzählt und dir nicht."

„Du meinst, sie hat es erfunden?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich denke bloß..." Er räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Ich denke Cho hat bestimmte Ziele im Sinn, die unseren Harry beinhalten, und ich denke, es würde ihren Zwecken dienen, wenn du denkst, dass er ihr vertraut", beendete er den Satz, wobei er seine Worte mit so diplomatisch wie möglich aussuchte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt so... skrupellos. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie so hinterhältig ist."

„Sicher kannst du. Du kennst sie... wie lange? Zwölf Jahre? Cho hat viele wundervolle Charakterzüge und viele empfehlenswerte Qualitäten, aber der Sinn für Fairness innerhalb persönlicher Beziehungen gehört bestimmt nicht dazu. Weißt du noch, als sie ein Auge auf diesen Hufflepuff Vertrauensschüler geworfen hatte... wie zum Teufel war noch mal sein Name?"

Hermione lächelte. „Kirby Storping-Goyter.

„Genau, das war der Kerl. Nun, er war gerade mit Syren Sagyramius zusammen gekommen und es schien so, als würde Cho unter ferner liefen landen."

„Sie hat einen Blamage-Trank in Syrens Zahnpuder getan", erinnerte sich Hermione und lächelte. Die arme Syren war tagelang nicht in der Lage, über etwas anderes als Maurertechniken und die Geschichte der Kesselmetallurgie zu reden. Am Ende schien es so, als würde sie der Gefahr unterlaufen, _sich_ _selbst_ zu Tode zu langweilen."

„Und nachdem das wahrscheinlich das längste Date in seinem Leben war, gab Kirby Syren den Laufpass und Cho hatte freie Bahn. Ich könnte endlos fortfahren."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Ich behaupte nicht, dass es das ist. Ich schließe nur einfach nicht aus, dass sie es erfunden hat. Selbst wenn das, was sie sagt, der Wahrheit entspricht, könnte sie es auf tausend andere Wege herausgefunden haben, ohne mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Harry hütet sein Geheimnis wie seinen Augapfel. Wenn er wollen würde, dass es irgendjemand weiß, dann hätte er es _dir_ erzählt. Du bist seine beste Freundin, Hermione... lass dir von niemandem, besonders nicht von Cho, das Gegenteil beweisen.

Während zwei seiner Mitbewohner sich beim Mittagessen einige Kilometer entfernt über seine Karriere unterhielten, saß Harry Potter in seinem Büro und las eine Schriftrolle von einem Elfen, der für ihn in der Überwachung arbeitete. Sein Mund verzog sich, als er weiter las... es schien, als würde er in letzter Zeit nichts als schlechte Nachrichten bekommen. Ein Gesicht erschien in der offenen Tür. „Hast du die Nachricht von Sabian bekommen?"

Harry sah über den oberen Rand seiner Brille zu dem Besucher auf. „Welche Nachricht?"

Remus Lupin spazierte hinein und sah die Unterlagen auf Harrys Schreibtisch durch, bis er eine kleine, eng gerollte Schriftrolle fand. „Diese Nachricht. Lies sie."

Harry rollte sie auf und las sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Er sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Remus auf. „Ist das wahr? Das kann nicht wahr sein."

„Es ist wahr."

Harry warf seine Brille auf den Schreibtisch und rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken, als ob er beginnende Kopfschmerzen hatte... was auch der Fall war. „Ich dachte, die Spalte sei unter Kontrolle."

„Das dachten wir alle, Harry."

„Tja, darüber kann ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Falls es schlimmer wird, schicke ich ein Team hin." Er sah Lupin an, der ein Grinsen zurückzuhalten schien. „Was? Du siehst aus wie jemand, der ein Geheimnis hat."

„Oh, ich genieße nur den Augenblick."

Harry seufzte, völlig verwirrt. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Rate mal, was ich hinter meinem Rücken habe."

„Hm... ist es größer als ein Brotkasten? Ist es bekannt für seine Arbeit im Theater?"

„Nein und nein."

„Wird es mich dazu bringen, dass ich dich töten will?"

„Wahrscheinlich." Er zog eine Zeitschrift heraus, hielt sie hoch und fing an zu grinsen. Harry sah, dass es die „Hexenwoche" war... und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er sah, dass sein eigenes Gesicht das Cover zierte.

„Nein", sagte er dumpf. „Bitte sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist." Der Foto-Harry schaute verstohlen herum, als ob er auf eine Fluchtmöglichkeit hoffte.

„Das sind die Ergebnisse des ‚Wer hat das charmanteste Lächeln?'- Wettbewerbs! Du darfst dreimal raten, wer gewonnen hat und die ersten zwei Male zählen nicht."

Harry sprang auf und schnappte sich die Zeitschrift aus Lupins Händen, wobei er bis zu den Haarswurzeln errötete, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lupin nicht scherzte. „Ich glaube das nicht", murmelte er.

„Lockhart wird stinksauer sein", sagte Lupin und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Du hast seine Glücksträhne unterbrochen."

„Das werde ich mir jetzt _ständig_ anhören müssen", sagte Harry, warf die Zeitschrift auf seinen Schreibtisch und rieb sich die Augen. „Meine Mitbewohner werden ihren großen Tag haben."

„Ich bin nur überrascht, dass es so lange gedauert hat", sagte Lupin. „Flotter weltberühmter Held, der du bist..."

„Gefällt dir dein _Job_, Remus?", fuhr Harry ihn an, aber seine Augen lächelten. Lupin hob flehend seine Hände.

„Okay, okay... brauchst nicht den Chef raushängen zu lassen. Ich meine doch nur..." Er wurde unterbrochen von Hedwig, die eilig an seinem Kopf vorbeisauste, auf Harrys Schulter landete und die Nachricht, die sie trug, in seine Hand schob. Harry nahm sie, und ihm war nicht mehr zum Scherzen zumute... er merkte an Hedwigs Verhalten, dass die Nachricht wichtig sein musste. Er las sie, und dabei verschwand alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht.

„Was?", fragte Lupin und ging näher heran.

„Es ist Leland. Sie haben ihn gefunden."

Lupin fiel vor Schreck die Kinnlade herunter. „Geht es ihm gut? Was..."

Harry unterbrach ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Da steht nur, dass sie ihn drüben in der Quarantänestation haben." Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Die Quarantänestation war der Ort, wo man aufgenommen wurde, wenn man das Pech hatte, Opfer eines Zauberangriffes zu werden, der nicht umgekehrt werden konnte. Es war ein entsetzlicher Ort. Zauberer, die sich immer wieder ihre eigenen Augen auskratzten, nur damit man sie ihnen wieder nachwachsen ließ. Hexen, die nicht anderes tun konnten, als in einer Ecke zu sitzen und zu schreien, bis ihre Stimmbänder zerrissen. Traurige, erschreckende menschliche Wracks, deren Abwehr gegen dunkle Magie nicht groß genug gewesen war gegen die Angriffe, die sie erlitten hatten, und die jetzt nichts tun konnten außer zu warten und zu hoffen, dass die Zauberforscher dort einen neuen Spruch oder Trank finden konnten, um ihnen zu helfen. Der Gedanke, dass Leland an diesem Ort war, war gelinde gesagt ernüchternd... vor allem für Harry und Lupin, die genau wussten, dass es gut und gerne irgendwann einer von ihnen sein könnte. Alles, was dafür geschehen musste, war, einen dunklen Zauberer zu treffen, der nur ein wenig zu schlau war, während man einen schlechten Tag hatte, und man würde den Rest seines Lebens in einem Raum auf der Quarantänestation verbringen, überzeugt davon, dass einen Käfer von innen her auffraßen.

Lupins knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Gehen wir." Harry nickte grimmig und warf die Nachricht auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er nahm Lupins Arm und seine Augen verengten sich vor Konzentration, bis er das vertraute Kribbeln spürte und der Raum begann, sich aufzulösen; sie verschwanden aus Harrys Büro und tauchten in einem weißen, sterilen Gang wieder auf. Lupin trat zitternd zur Seite. Als ein metamorphes Wesen, dessen physische Struktur unstabil war, hatte er große Schwierigkeiten beim Apparieren; genau genommen konnte er es überhaupt nicht alleine, deshalb hatte Harry ihm helfen müssen.

Eine streng aussehende Hexe mit einem extrem kurzen, platinblonden Haarschnitt wartete auf sie.

„Guten Tag, Chef", sagte sie zu Harry und ihre Augen wandten sich kurz zu Lupin.

„Ich bin sofort gekommen, als ich deine Eule bekommen habe. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht so gut." Sie warf Lupin noch einen eindeutigeren Blick zu.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", sagte Harry und besann sich auf seine Manieren. „Das ist Remus Lupin, einer meiner Agenten. Remus, das ist Elektra Stillwagon, sie ist Leiterin der Einrichtung." Die beiden schüttelten die Hände. „Er arbeitete mit Leland, als er verschwand."

Elektra begann, sie den Gang herunterzuführen. „Er ist dort unten. Wir mussten einen Beruhigungs-Zauber ausführen, wir hatten Angst, er würde sich selbst verletzen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und presste seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. „Wo wurde er gefunden?"

„Eine amerikanische Hexe, die ein Forschungsjahr in Kanada machte, erhielt eine anonyme Eule, sie folgte den Anweisungen, die sie bekam, und fand ihn mitten im Wald an einen großen Felsen gebunden."

Harry blieb in der Mitte des Ganges stehen. „Was?"

„Ich weiß", sagte Elektra, die sich der Seltsamkeit der ganzen Situation bewusst war. Sie gingen weiter.

„Er wurde das letzte Mal im Nepal gesehen", sagte Lupin frustriert und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar. „Wie um alles in der Welt ist er denn nach Kanada gekommen?" Sie kamen zur einer massiven weißen Tür, die im oberen Teil ein kleines Fenster hatte.

Elektra erhob eine Hand. „Ich muss euch jetzt warnen. Er ist fast nicht wiederzuerkennen. Sein Verstand ist zum größten Teil... na ja, wo auch immer er gewesen ist und was auch immer er durchgemacht hat, es hat ihn fast zerstört. Er weiß vielleicht nicht, wer ihr seid. Macht euch darauf gefasst." Harry und Lupin tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus, als sie die Tür öffnete.

Sie traten in den kleinen Raum, der mit ein paar gemütlichen Stühlen und Kissen möbliert war. Auf der Seite zusammengerollt in der Ecke lag Leland Stormare, ein Geheimdienst-Zauberer wie Harry und Lupin... aber Leland war zwei Monate vermisst gewesen. Er war gegangen, um einen Zeugen noch einmal zu befragen, in einem Fall, an dem er und Lupin arbeiteten, und war nie wieder zurückgekommen. Trotz ausführlicher Suchaktionen und Dutzenden von Heimkehr-Sprüchen war ihnen sein Aufenthaltsort verborgen geblieben... und jetzt war er hier, auf mysteriöse Weise zurückgekehrt.

Harry näherte sich ihm langsam und bückte sich nieder auf seine Höhe. „Leland? Kannst du mich hören?" Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, ihn anzusehen. Leland war ein großer, strammer und robuster Zauberer mit einer rötlichen Gesichtsfarbe und drahtigem, rotbraunem Haar, der immer mit lauter, selbstsicherer Stimme sprach und ein Lachen hatte wie der Klang von riesigen Glocken. Er schien immer jeden Raum auszufüllen, den er betrat... aber dieser fröhliche Zauberer hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem zitternden Haufen auf dem Boden vor ihm. Sein muskulöser Körper war zu einem zerbrechlichen, knochigen Bündel verkümmert, sein Haar war dünn, stellenweise ausgefallen und mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Als er Harrys Stimme hörte, wandte Leland ihm langsam seinen Kopf zu... Harry konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht zurückzuschrecken. Lelands hellblaue Augen waren ein lebloses Grau und schienen durch ihn hindurch irgendeine höllenartige Landschaft anzuschauen, die nur er sehen konnte.

„Harry?", krächzte er. Seine Augen sahen in Harrys Gesicht und eine Hand hob sich zitternd und packte Harry am Oberarm.

„Ich bin's, Leland. Remus ist auch hier, siehst du? Weißt du, wo du bist?"

„Sorry, Harry. Sorry", schluchzte Leland.

„Schh, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir sind nur froh, dass du wieder da bist... erinnerst du dich an das, was passiert ist?"

„Ich habe... ich habe einen Wald voll Dornen gesehen... der Fluss war rot vor Blut..."

Harry und Lupin tauschten noch einen besorgten Blick. „Ettamedab... sorry, sorry..."

„Er wiederholt das immer wieder", flüsterte Elektra. „Er sagt immer wieder, dass es ihm Leid tut und ‚ettamedab'. Weißt du, was das heißen soll?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, weiß ich nicht." Leland packte Harrys anderen Arm und zog sich hoch, bis er kniete, und fixierte Harry mit einem durchdringendem, gequältem Blick, als ob er seine ganze Konzentration aufbieten müsste.

„Sorry", sagte er nachdrücklich. Harry nickte, um ihn zu ermutigen. Leland begann von Kopf bis Fuß zu zittern. „Es ist immer Winter... ettamedab", brachte er heraus. Plötzlich verdrehten sich seine Augen, so dass nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war und er fiel vornüber in Harrys Arme. Elektra flitzte mit erhobenem Zauberstab nach vorne und zog Leland auf den weich gepolsterten Boden. Harry wich zurück, er fühlte noch die geisterhaften Abdrücke von Lelands knochigen Fingern auf seinem Arm. Lupin hatte sich umgedreht, er konnte nicht zusehen.

„Großer Gott, Harry", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Was hat man ihm angetan? Und wer hat es getan?"

Harry stand daneben, als Elektra Leland mit einem Zauberspruch beruhigte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir es noch früh genug herausfinden werden."

Als Hermione an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war Cho bereits gegangen. Die nächsten vier Wochen würde sie mit den Minotauren unterwegs sein, und Hermione musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr nicht Leid tat.

Laura schnitt in der Küche Gemüse, als sie eintrat. „George ist heute Nacht in Kent einkaufen", sagte sie ohne Einleitung. „Also habe ich mir gedacht, ich koche was Schönes für dich, mich und Justin."

Hermione blickte auf die überkochenden Töpfe hinter ihr und versuchte den Geruch von Angebranntem zu ignorieren. „Können wir nicht einfach eine Pizza bestellen oder so?"

Laura richtete ihr Messer auf Hermione. „ Ich beherrsche die wesentlichen Kochgrundlagen sehr wohl, vielen herzlichen Dank."

„Grundlagen heißt was? Kochendes Wasser?"

Bevor Laura etwas erwidern konnte, explodierte auf dem Herd ein geschlossener Topf und ergab eine Flutwelle von etwas, das wie Tomatensauce aussah. Der Topfdeckel flog wie eine kleine metallene Frisbee durch den Raum. Laura und Hermione sprangen beide auf und duckten sich dann, um nicht enthauptet zu werden. Langsam erhoben sie sich und betrachteten die farbenprächtigen Spritzer roter Sauce auf den Wänden und dem Boden. Nüchtern nahm Laura ihre Schürze ab und legte sie auf die Ablage. „Dann also Pizza", sagte sie und machte die Herdplatten mit entschiedenen Handbewegungen aus, so als wäre dieses Ende ihres Ausflugs in die Küche ganz und gar beabsichtigt gewesen.

Sie trat in die Diele zu der Nische, in der Faust lebte. Als sie einzogen waren, hatte nur Harry eine eigene Eule besessen, also hatten sie beschlossen, sich eine Hauseule anzuschaffen... obwohl er im Moment nicht da war. Hermione und Laura sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Er muss mit der Post draußen sein", sagte Laura.

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Eulentür im Querbalken über dem Haupteingang und Faust flog herein. Er trug einen Schnabel voll Briefe, die er in den Postkorb fallen ließ. Dann ließ er sich auf seiner Stange sitzen und ließ einen glückliches Laut vernehmen. Hermione gab ihm etwas Wasser und die Notiz für die Pizzeria. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dich ein paar Minuten ausruhen und Atem holen", sagte sie ihm. Faust schien zu seufzen und seine Federn auszuschütteln, dann hob er wieder ab. Laura ging die Post durch.

„Einer für dich", sagte sie und gab Hermione einen dicken, cremefarbenen Umschlag mit dem Hogwartssiegel auf der Lasche. Sie erkannte Minervas Handschrift sofort wieder. „Mist, kein Brief von meinem Süßen", sagte Laura. „Nun denn… ich sollte besser diese Marinarasauce wegwischen bevor sie antrocknet." Sie ging zurück in die Küche und Hermione ließ sich auf den Fensterplatz sinken, um ihren Brief zu lesen.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_du brauchst dir über die Herkunft dieses Mogrifikations-Zaubers keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, ich habe die Hinweise gefunden, die ich brauchte. Aber ich weiß deine Bemühungen in dieser Sache zu schätzen._

_Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich dir schreibe. Da gibt es etwas, worüber ich seit mehreren Wochen nachdenke und mir nicht sicher war, ob ich mit dir darüber reden soll, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass ich es nicht länger für mich behalten kann. Die Sache ist die, dass ich mir Sorgen um Harry mache. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel er dir über sein Leben oder das, was er tut, erzählt... Ich selbst bin in der Tat nicht sicher, was sein Beruf ist. Meine Sorge wird auch nicht gerade durch die Berichte gelindert, die mir zu Ohren kommen."_

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und las weiter.

_Fakt ist, dass ich Neuigkeiten von alarmierender Art betreffend seiner Aktivitäten gehört habe. Zum Beispiel kam erst letzte Woche ein Freund von mir, ein Hogwarts Klassenkamerad, zu mir und erzählte, dass er in Hong Kong auf Harry gestoßen wäre, in einem sehr gefährlichen Teil der Stadt, der von dunklen Zauberern und dunkler Magie beherrscht wird. Mein Freund arbeitet im „Department of Defense", dem Verteidigungsamt, und war dort wegen eines Einsatzes, aber er sagte, Harry wäre der Frage des Grundes seines Aufenthaltes in diesem Teil der Stadt ausgewichen. Ein anderer Bericht, der mich erreichte, war, dass Harry vor ein paar Monaten mit zwei bekannten dunklen Zauberern irgendwo in New York gesehen wurde. Hermione, ich könnte mehrere Seiten mit ähnlichen Berichten füllen. Ich möchte ebenfalls anmerken, dass alle, die ihn unter solchen Umständen gesehen haben, bemerkt haben, dass seine Narbe nicht sichtbar war. Du und ich wissen, dass Harry mächtig genug ist, seine eigene Erscheinung zu ändern und sich zu tarnen, wenn er möchte... Die Tatsache, dass er es tut, um mit dunklen Kräften zu verkehren ist beunruhigend, gelinde gesagt._

_Ich will nicht andeuten, dass Harry zu den dunklen Künsten übergewechselt hat oder auch nur die Absicht hat es zu tun... dennoch soll es Leute geben, die von seiner Integrität nicht so überzeugt sind wie du und ich. Was mir Sorge macht, ist, dass er einen Kampf kämpft, der schon seit Jahren vorbei ist, und sich dabei gegen jeden richtet, der die dunklen Künste praktiziert. Die Geschichtsbücher sind voll von solchen, deren Streben nach Rache ihr Leben verzehrt, selbst wenn derjenige, der ihnen Unrecht getan hatte, zerstört wurde. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Voldemort mag fort sein, aber ich befürchte, dass Harry diesen Kampf auf eigene Faust weiterführt._

_Ich brauche dir weder zu erzählen, was er der magischen Gemeinschaft bedeutet, noch muss ich dir vormalen, was es für uns heißen würde, sollten wir ihn jetzt verlieren. In dieser Welt bist du ihm die nächste Person, Hermione. Wenn jemand etwas Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen kann, dann bist du das... und wenn ihn jemand von irgendwelchen gefährlichen Aktionen abbringen kann, dann du. Ich verlange weder von dir, dass du irgendwelche Geheimnisse, die er mit dir geteilt hat, ausplauderst, noch verlange ich einen Bericht darüber, wann er kommt und wann er geht. Ich wollte dich einfach nur davor warnen, was ich gehört habe. Du weißt so gut wie ich, wie schnell sich in der Zauberwelt Gerüchte verbreiten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand wirklich glaubt, dass er zur dunklen Seite gewechselt hat, aber bei solch verwirrenden Berichten, die umherschwirren, weiß man ni,e was passieren könnte. Er ist immer noch ein Held, sogar eine Legende, aber das bedeutet nur, dass die Leute seinen Taten mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, als wenn er ein anderer Zauberer wäre._

_Ich weiß, dass Harrys ein einsames Leben führt. Ich bin dankbar, dass er wenigstens noch dich hat. Ich freue mich darauf, dich nächste Woche auf der Konferenz zu sehen._

_Liebe Grüße, Minerva_

Hermione steckte den Brief zurück in seinen Umschlag und dachte nach. Sie teilte Minervas Sorge nicht... wenn Harry wirklich ein Spion war (und mit jeder Minute wurde sie sich dessen sicherer) waren seine Verbindungen mit dunklen Kräften leicht zu erklären. Es war schließlich sein Job, und es erklärte ebenfalls, wieso er sich tarnte. Was besorgniserregend war aber die Tatsache, dass seine Aktivitäten nicht so geheim zu sein schienen, wie er zu denken schien. Wenn er keine entsprechenden Maßnahmen ergriff, könnte er die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen.

Laura kam aus der Küche zurück und trocknete ihre Hände mit einem Geschirrtuch. „Ich bin am Verhungern, ich hoffe, die Pizza braucht nicht so lange." Sie hielt inne und sah prüfend in Hermiones Gesicht. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts. Nur..." Sie verstummte, unsicher, wie sie fortfahren sollte.

„Nur was?"

„Nur noch mehr Dramen von der Potter-Variante."

„Ah. Von denen gibt's immer genug, oder?", sagte Laura und ließ sich auf den Fenstersitz neben ihr plumpsen. „Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht."

„Was gibt es denn da zu verstehen?"

„Er ist so mysteriös."

Hermione blinzelte. „Mysteriös? Na ja, wenn du meinst."

„Ja, das meine ich... aber vermutlich ist er für dich nach fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr so ein Mysterium."

„Er ist zurückhaltender als früher, obwohl er immer ein wenig schüchtern war. Ron hat damals die meiste Zeit geredet." Sie drehte sich zum Fenster und schaute hinaus, als der alte Kummer auf ihrer Haut kribbelte. „Ich wünschte, du hättest ihn kennen gelernt", sagte sie leise. Laura lehnte sich sehr interessiert nach vorne... weder Hermione noch Harry, noch irgendwer sonst im Haus sprach viel über den berüchtigten Ron. „Du erinnerst mich in vielerlei Hinsicht an ihn."

„Wirklich?"

Hermione nickte lächelnd. „Wir hatten so viel gemeinsam, und waren doch so unterschiedlich. Ich war ernst und wissbegierig, Harry war konzentriert und mutig, und Ron war kontaktfreudig und sarkastisch." Sie verstummte, da sie merkte, dass sie tatsächlich kurz davor war, von Ron zu sprechen... das war etwas, das sie vermied, obwohl es manchmal in ihr anwuchs, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, ob sie die Worte noch zurückhalten konnte. Laura schien das zu spüren.

„Erzähl mir von ihm. Es ist in Ordnung."

Hermione seufzte, zog ihre Beine hoch und drückte ihre Knie an ihre Brust. „Ron und Harry haben sich auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts in unserem ersten Jahr getroffen... und das war auch gut für Harry. Die Weasleys sind eine alte Zaubererfamilie und Ron war der sechste aus seiner Familie, der nach Hogwarts ging, also war er ein Experte. Der arme Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was los war."

„Er ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, richtig?"

„Genau. Seine Tante und sein Onkel. Beides schreckliche Menschen. Genau wie ich erfuhr er erst, dass er ein Zauberer war, als er den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam. Jedenfalls fand ich Ron, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf, absolut unausstehlich. Ich verbrachte einen großen Teil unseres ersten Jahres damit, die Dinge, in die er und Harry hineingerieten, zu kritisieren und geriet dabei _selber_ mit hinein. Die Vorstellung, Regeln zu brechen, war unethisch für mich, aber ihnen lag es im Blut." Sie lächelte, in Erinnerungen versunken. „Viele Leute kannten Ron nur als Harrys Kumpel, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das etwas ausgemacht hat. Er war es gewohnt, nach seinen Brüdern die zweite Geige zu spielen und hätte sich nicht wohl dabei gefühlt, selbst Anführer zu sein... um nicht die schlichte Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass er zu Harry aufschaute, wir alle taten es."

„Aber du warst mit _Ron_ zusammen, nicht mit Harry."

„Ich hätte nicht mal mit Harry zusammen kommen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, er war schon am Ende unseres vierten Jahres mit Cho zusammen. Ron und ich verbrachten immer mehr Zeit zusammen, während er mit ihr weg war, und wahrscheinlich kam dann eins zum anderen." Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und wischte sich die Augen. „Nachdem er gestorben war, kamen sich Harry und ich in mancher Hinsicht näher, in anderer Hinsicht entfernten wir uns voneinander. Wir blieben zusammen, weil wir nicht anders konnten, aber wir stießen uns auch fort, denn im Hinterkopf wussten wir, dass einer von uns der Nächste sein könnte... und ich wusste, dass _ich_ nicht noch mal diesen Kummer durchstehen könnte. Nachdem wir unseren Abschluss hatten und die ganze Sache mit Voldemort vorbei war, wurde es besser. Das Schreckgespenst des Todes wurde etwas blasser, und von Hogwarts wegzukommen half auch dabei. Wir lieben diesen Ort, aber es war hart, dort zu sein, wenn hinter jeder Ecke noch eine Erinnerung an Ron war."

„Hast du ihn geliebt?", fragte Laura, die von dem seltenen Einblick in Hermiones Herz fasziniert war.

Die Pause zog sich immer länger hin, als Hermione aus dem Fenster starrte, ohne zu blinzeln. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „Das habe ich nie wirklich herausgefunden."

Harry und Lupin apparierten zurück ins Büro. Sie redeten nicht viel miteinander. Leland so am Boden zu sehen hatte nichts zu ihrem Optimismus beigetragen und es hatte einen Mantel des Trübsinns um ihre Gemüter gehüllt. Besser wurde es auch nicht, als sie, sobald sie im Foyer des unterirdischen Hauptquartiers der „Intelligence Division", der Geheimdienst-Abteilung , erschienen, auf Argo Pfaffenroth trafen, der auf sie wartete. Argo war Harrys Chef; sie war Leiterin der Aufklärungs-Abteilung, bloß dem Kanzler des Bundes der Internationalen Zauberei untergeordnet... und ihre Anwesenheit war kein gutes Zeichen. Sie hatte normalerweise nicht viel Kontakt zu den alltäglichen Aktivitäten in ihrem Bereich, und wenn sie Interesse daran zeigte, was du tust, dann war das definitiv ein Zeichen dafür, dass du gut aufpassen solltest.

„Quarantänestation?", fragte sie. Pfaffenroth war kein Typ für faule Scherze.

„Ja. Wir haben ihn gesehen." Weitere Kommentare waren unnötig. Harry wusste, dass Elektra Pfaffenroth einen vollständigen Bericht gegeben hatte. Sie gingen den Korridor hinab zu Harrys Büro. „Kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein?" sagte Harry und achtete darauf einen Plauderton beizubehalten.

„Jetzt da du es erwähnst, ja. Ich will wissen, ob und inwiefern Leland Stormares Verschwinden und kürzliches Auftauchen in das Muster passt." Mit ihrem schneidenden amerikanischen Akzent hörten sich die direkten Fragen noch schroffer an.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich alarmiert. „Argo! Das ist streng geheim!", rief er aus und sah Lupin an. Pfaffenroth schien nicht beunruhigt zu sein. Lupin sah aus, als würde er sich entschuldigen wollen, interessierte sich aber zu sehr dafür was vor sich ging, als dass er es verstecken konnte.

„Beantworte bitte meine Frage."

Er seufzte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Versuch nicht mich an der Nase herumzuführen, Chef. Du bist dir sicher, du willst es nur nicht aussprechen."

„Du hast Gedankenlesen in dein Repertoire aufgenommen, hab ich Recht?"

„Zum Henker noch mal, passt es?"

Harry zögerte. „Ja."

Argo nickte. „Wie ich vermutet hatte."

„Wie wir alle befürchtet hatten."

„Irgendwelche Fortschritte an möglichen Interpretationen?"

„Nicht seit ich das letzte Mal da war. Die denken an nichts anderes, unten in der Forschung."

„In diesem Fall haben wir keine andere Wahl als zu..." Sie wäre fortgefahren, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. So plötzlich wie der Lichtstrahl eines klaren, blauen Himmels schoss weißer, heißer Schmerz durch seine Stirn. Er warf beide Hände über seine Narbe und krümmte sich, schreiend vor Todesqualen.

„Harry!" sagte Lupin und beugte sich über ihn. Argo tat es ihm gleich.

„Lauf in die Krankenstation und hol Hilfe!", bellte sie einen vorbeikommenden Zauberer an, der davon hastete so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen.

Harrys Beine knickten ein und er sank auf die Knie, seine Hände immer noch auf seiner Narbe. Seine Kiefer waren fest über dem Schrei geschlossen, aber immer noch entwichen seiner Kehle Laute des Schmerzes. Er sah auf in Lupins geschocktes Gesicht... dann verdrehte er die Augen und brach auf dem Boden zu einem knochenlosen Haufen zusammen.


	3. Kapitel 3: Ein Beispiel für Ungewissheit

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Drittes Kapitel:  
Ein Musterbeispiel an Ungewissheit Übersetzt von Dani und Alina 

Im Traum war Hermione in der Kammer des Schreckens. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie nie einen Fuß in die Kammer gesetzt... aber sie hatte von Ginny und Harry so viel darüber gehört, dass sie sich manchmal fühlte, als hätte sie diese Erfahrung mit ihnen geteilt. Sie stand ungesehen in einer Ecke, als Harry den Basilisken bekämpfte; nur dass es nicht der vorpubertäre Harry war, der es wirklich getan hatte, sondern der erwachsene Harry, den sie heute kannte, und aus irgendeinem Grund trug der Traum-Harry immer noch den Schnauzer und Spitzbart, die sich der wirkliche Harry schon vor Jahren abrasiert hatte (letztendlich war er es leid, ihre Späße zu hören, er würde aussehen wie Mephistopheles). Die riesige Schlange wand und schlängelte sich und Harry tänzelte aus ihrer Reichweite, schwang Godric Gryffindors juwelenbesetztes Schwert und ließ seine Robe hinter sich herwirbeln. Eine Frau lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, aber anstelle von Ginny war es Cho, die in ihre blau-orangenen Quidditchroben gekleidet war. Plötzlich richtete der Basilisk seine leuchtenden Augen auf Hermione; sie schrie vor Entsetzen auf, denn anstelle der gelben Schlitze hatte der Basilisk freundliche blaue Augen. Während sie ihn ansah, zog sich seine lange Schnauze zurück und seine grüne Haut verblasste... und plötzlich starrte sie in das Gesicht von Ron Weasley dort auf dem Hals der Schlange. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, um seine Wange zu berühren, aber bevor sie es konnte, ertönte ein Rauschen und das Geräusch von Metall gegen Fleisch und der Kopf des Basilisken fiel hinab. Sein Körper krümmte sich auf dem Boden und entblößte Harry, der hinter ihm stand, das triefende Schwert baumelte lose in einer Hand. Er sah hinab auf die Schlange, die Rons Gesicht getragen hatte, und schrie, das Schwert fiel scheppernd auf den Steinboden.

Hermione schreckte auf, ein unangenehmer Film öligen Schweißes bedeckte ihren Körper und sie schluchzte. Sie setzte sich zitternd auf und zog die Decke bis zu ihrer Brust, ihr Kopf pochte und pochte... sie blinzelte und sah sich um. Das Pochen war nicht bloß in ihrem Kopf, jemand war an der Vordertür und hämmerte mit etwas dagegen, das sich nach einem Hammer anhörte.

Hermione schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und zog ihre Robe über die Schultern, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer aufzog und in die Galerie hinauseilte. Ihr Zimmer war ovalförmig und bildete das zweite Geschoss einer der drei Türme der Villa; es lag direkt an der Wohngalerie, ein langer, komfortabel möblierter Flur, der an einer Seite offen war und den Blick auf den Wintergarten freigab. Lauras Zimmer war am anderen Ende der Galerie; ihre Schlafzimmertür stand offen und Hermione konnte ihre schnellen Schritte die gewundene Haupttreppe hinabgehen hören. Die Tür zum Ostflügel im zweiten Stock schwang auf und Justin kam mit freiem Oberkörper herausgestolpert, rieb sich die Augen und zog seine Pyjamahose hoch. „Wassurhölleishierlos?", nuschelte er. Sie hörten Laura die Haustür öffnen. Hermione flog die Treppe hinab, ihr Seidenumhang wogte hinter ihr her.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, dass Sie mitten in der Nacht an unsere Tür hämmern?", fragte Laura schrill. Hermione kam neben ihr an. In der geschützten Vorhalle stand ein großer, schmutziger Zauberer mit einem Besen in der Hand, sein Hut und Umhang waren von dem kalten, stürmischen Regen, der vom Nachthimmel fiel, durchnässt. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Wohnt hier eine Dr. Granger?", sagte der Bote.

Hermione trat vor und zog ihre Robe fester um ihren Körper. „Ich bin Dr. Granger." Der Zauberer händigte ihr eine feuchte Nachricht aus, drehte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um, bestieg seinen Besen und flog davon. Hermione öffnete die Nachricht. Justin hatte den Weg die Treppe hinab gefunden und er und Laura sahen Hermione an, während sie die Nachricht las.

„Was steht drin?", fragte Laura mit gedämpfter Stimme. Hermione seufzte und zerknüllte die Nachricht in ihrer Faust.

„Es geht um Harry", sagte sie. „Er ist tot."

Lupin saß in einem höchst unbequemen Stuhl und wartete. Er behielt nur mit Mühe die Fassung und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Kontrolle über sich selbst behalten würde, wenn er Hermione sah. Harrys Körper lag in der Krankenstation, bedeckt mit einem Laken, und wartete auf die gerichtsmedizinische Untersuchung um die genaue Todesursache zu bestimmen... natürlich war es nicht _ihre_ Krankenstation. Sobald sein Tod festgestellt worden war, wurde die gesamte ‚Dog-and-Pony-Show' in eine zivile medizinische Einrichtung mit normalen Medizauberern verfrachtet, damit, wenn seine Mitbewohner ankamen, sie keinen Blick auf diesen streng geheimen Ort und seine Mitarbeiter werfen konnten. Argo war gekommen, um sie zu treffen, wie immer beunruhigt über die Aufrechterhaltung der Geheimhaltung von Harrys Job. Darüber machte sich Lupin keine Sorgen. Es gab hier sowieso nichts, dass sie verraten könnte. Hermione und die Anderen wussten, dass Lupin und Harry manchmal zusammen arbeiteten, also würde seine Anwesenheit nicht seltsam erscheinen. Als ob noch irgendetwas wichtig war, jetzt, wo Harry nicht mehr da war. Lupin war kurz davor, einfach mit der Wahrheit herauszuplatzen, so dass Harrys Freunde wenigstens den kargen Trost haben würden zu wissen, wie er die letzten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte.

Nachdem Harry im Flur das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatten ihn Lupin und Argo in den Krankenflügel schweben lassen, wo die Ärzte sich sofort daran machten, ihre Zauberstäbe und Tränke herauszuholen und sich gegenseitig Sprüche und Anweisungen zuzurufen. Harry hatte dort unbeweglich und teilnahmslos gelegen, seine Haut war immer blasser und blasser geworden. Die Ärzte waren panisch geworden, als sein Atem flach wurde und schließlich ganz ausblieb. Zuletzt hatten sie auf künstliche Beatmung im Muggelstil zurückgegriffen, aber vergebens... sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen und er starb, so einfach war es. Lupin hatte wie betäubt in der Ecke gestanden und zugesehen, wie sie das Laken über Harrys lebloses Gesicht zogen. Argo war aus dem Zimmer geflohen, um einen Boten zu Harrys Haus zu schicken, weil sie diese Neuigkeit keiner Eule anvertraute, die abgefangen werden konnte. Es verärgerte Lupin, dass im Angesicht des Todes eines Freundes ihr erster Gedanke immer noch die Sicherheitsstufe war, obwohl er verstehen konnte, wieso sie so handelte. Die Bekanntmachung, dass Harry Potter tot war, würde den weit verbreiteten Kummer, den Dumbledores Tod auslöste, wie ein Picknick im Park erscheinen lassen.

Laute Stimmen aus dem Flur ließen Lupin sich aus seinem Stuhl erheben, als sich die Tür öffnete und Hermione hereinschritt, in einer aggressiven, besorgten Art und Weise und mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck. Hinter ihr folgten zwei weitere Mitbewohner Harrys, die geschockt und bekümmert aussahen. Hermione sah einfach nur ungeduldig aus, auch schien sie nicht besonders überrascht zu sein, Lupin zu sehen. „Remus", sagte sie. „Wo ist er?"

„Hermione..."

„Ich muss ihn sehen. Jetzt." Ihr Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das...", begann Pfaffenroth.

„Sie verstehen nicht", fuhr Hermione scharf fort. „Wer auch immer Sie sind und welchen Einfluss sie auch immer zu haben gedenken, sie _werden_ mich unverzüglich zu seiner Leiche führen, ansonsten werden die Worte ‚es tut mir leid' nicht im Entferntesten beschreiben, wie Sie sich fühlen werden."

Argo hielt für einen Moment inne und trat dann zur Seite, um Hermione durchzulassen. Sie nahm ihre schnellen Schritte wieder auf und wartete kaum darauf, dass man ihr den Weg wies.

Die Gruppe erreichte die Krankenstation, aber die tränenreiche und emotionale Szene, die Lupin befürchtet hatte, stellte sich nie ein. Anstatt beim Anblick des lakenbedeckten Körpers zusammenzubrechen, hielt Hermione lediglich kurz inne, ging dann direkt darauf zu und zog das Laken mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurück. Die anderen blieben geschockt im Türrahmen hängen. Hermione beugte sich über Harrys Körper, legte ihr Ohr auf seine Stirn und betastete seine Schultern mit ihren Fingerspitzen... Lupin bemerkte, dass sie ihn auf etwas _untersuchte_. „Hermione... was soll das alles?", fragte er und trat einen Schritt vor.

Sie öffnete eins von Harrys Augenlidern und blickte hinein, sie schien Lupin überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben. Laura trat an die andere Seite des Bettes und ließ ihren Tränen nun freien Lauf. „Herm, er ist tot. Tu dir das nicht an."

„Lass sie es sich ansehen, wenn sie es muss", sagte Justin.

„Das kann nicht gesund sein", fuhr in Laura an. „Wir sollten jegliche Untersuchung den Experten überlassen."

Justin drehte sich zu Lupin um. „Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. In der einen Minute ging es ihm noch gut, in der nächsten griff er sich unter schrecklichen Schmerzen an die Stirn, und dann brach er einfach zusammen."

„Irgendeine Ahnung, was das verursacht haben könnte?"

„Er ist nicht tot." Diese vier einfachen Wort, die ersten, die Hermione gesprochen hatte seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, brachten jegliche andere Konversation zum Verstummen.

Lupin starrte sie bloß an. „Wie bitte?"

„Oh, du hast mich schon gehört! Er ist nicht tot, Remus. Ich habe geahnt, dass er es nicht ist, deshalb musste ich ihn sehen. Es wurde erarbeitet, um jegliche Ermittler zu täuschen, sogar Ärzte, solange sie nicht wissen, wonach sie suchen müssen."

„Wovon redest du?", sagte Laura. „Sieh ihn dir an! Er ist tot!"

„Nein, Laura. Er ist in einer selbst hervorgerufenen todesnachahmenden Starre." Sie blickte in die Runde und sah in jedem Gesicht beinahe identische Ausdrücke fassungsloser Verwirrung.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Justin.

„Eine selbst hervorgerufene todesnachahmende Starre. Es ist eine Art Trance. Ich weiß es, weil ich ihm geholfen habe, den Spruch zu kreieren, der es auslöst. Es ist eine magische Verteidigung gegen mentale Attacken. Wenn sein Geist irgendwelcher Magie ausgesetzt wird, die mächtig genug ist, ihn zu schädigen, tritt der Spruch automatisch in Aktion und leitet alle Gehirn- und Körperfunktionen in eine Art Warteschleife, die ihn beschützt bis die Gefahr vorüber ist." Sie beugte sich wieder über ihn. „Irgendwann wird er von selbst daraus erwachen, aber ich kann ihn auch jetzt wecken." Sie zog sich einen Hocker ans Bett und nahm ihren Zauberstab aus dem Halfter.

Die vier Zuschauer beobachteten schweigend, wie Hermione eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn legte und ihren Zauberstab über seine Brust erhob und ihn in kleinen, achterförmigen Bewegungen bewegte. Sie starrte auf einen Punkt auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand, ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie sich konzentrierte, und sie murmelte leise einige Worte. Ihr Zauberstab begann, eine Spur warmen gelben Lichts zu ziehen, als er seinen Mustern in der Luft nachging; ihre Augen wandten sich ab, um Harrys Gesicht anzusehen. Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab auf die Haut an seinem Oberkörper und brannte das achterförmige Muster in seinen Körper; die leuchtenden Linien sanken in sein Fleisch und breiteten sich aus, wobei sie seinen Körper in einem warmen Leuchten erstrahlen ließen. Kleine, scheinende Energiepunkte begannen in der Luft um sie herum zu erscheinen und wurden zu Hermiones Zauberstab heruntergezogen, wo sie in Harry hineinflossen; sie wurden zahlreicher und schneller, bis sie nach einigen Augenblicken zu einer blendenden Flut von Licht wurden, die aus dem umliegenden Raum in seinen Körper rauschten. Hermione schien außer Atem zu sein, sie atmete keuchend als das Leuchten allmählich verschwand.

Alle standen regungslos da, den Atem angehalten, und warteten darauf, dass etwas passierte. Hermione hob ihren Kopf und entfernte ihren Zauberstab von Harrys Brust. „Wach jetzt auf, Harry", sagte sie leise.

Seine Brust hob sich gehorsam und er atmete tief ein. Seine Haut bekam wieder ihre rosa Farbe. Hermione seufzte erleichtert. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in den Halfter und hob ihre Hand von Harrys Stirn. Seine Narbe war tiefrot und stach in einem starken Kontrast zu der blassen Haut um sie herum hervor. Die anderen traten verblüfft näher. Ein Puls schlug an seinem Hals, und während sie ihn ansahen, bewegten sich seine Wimpern und er öffnete seine Augen.

„Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte Justin.

„Kannst du mich hören?", sagte Hermione zu Harry mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. Er nickte langsam und sein Blick wurde wieder klarer. „Weißt du, wie du heißt?"

Er schluckte. „Potter...", krächzte er. Er räusperte sich, und als er wieder sprach, klang es viel mehr nach ihm selbst. „Potter, Harold James."

„Das stimmt. Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Hermione." Er drehte ein wenig den Kopf und sah sie an. „Es hat wohl funktioniert."

„Natürlich hat es das, du Blödmann."

Laura richtete sich auf und sah Lupin und Argo an. „In Ordnung, jetzt hätte ich gerne ein paar Antworten. Wer seid ihr denn und wie um alles in der Welt ist das passiert? Ich meine..." Sie wäre fortgefahren, aber Justin nahm sie fest am Arm. „Justin! Das ist lächerlich! Sie sagen uns gar nichts, wir sollten..."

„Ich werde es dir später erklären", sagte er leise. Lupin beobachtete mit verdächtigendem Blick, wie Justin Hermione einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. _Sie wissen es_, dachte er. _Sie wissen von Harrys Job, aber Laura nicht._

„Ich glaube, wir sollten dem Chef seine Ruhe gönnen", warf er ein und versuchte, Pfaffenroth auf telepathischem Weg Anweisungen zu geben, was früher nie funktioniert hatte und jetzt auch nicht funktionierte. Glücklicherweise schien sie seiner Meinung zu sein und wandte sich, um den Raum zu verlassen. _Wahrscheinlich hat sie Besseres zu tun_, dachte er, doch er tadelte sich dann für den unbarmherzigen (wenn auch wahrscheinlich wahrheitsgemäßen) Gedanken.

Hermione setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker. „Geht ihr nur, ich komme später nach. Ich sollte bei ihm bleiben", sagte sie. Justin nickte und zerrte Laura, die den ganzen Weg über protestierte, hinaus auf den Gang. Lupin ging als letzter; die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während die Erleichterung ihn von Kopf bis Fuß durchströmte.

Hermione half Harry, sich aufzusetzen, legte ihm Kissen hinter den Rücken und zauberte ihm einen Schlafanzug zum Tragen herbei. Als diese Aufgaben vollbracht waren, saß sie einige Augenblicke still da und überlegte, wie sie dieses Gespräch am besten in Angriff nehmen sollte. Harry sah sie nicht an; sie hatte das Gefühl, er hatte Angst vor dem, was er in ihrem Gesicht sehen würde, wenn er zu genau hinsah.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie schließlich.

Er nickte. „Ich bin ganz schön kaputt, aber sonst in Ordnung. Wenigstens wissen wir, dass der Spruch funktioniert."

„Ich hätte darauf verzichten können, das auf diese Art herauszufinden", sagte sie. „Ich glaube aber, wir müssen den Zauber noch verändern. Was, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre? Man hätte angenommen, du seiest tot und hätte dich wahrscheinlich lebendig begraben, bevor du zu dir gekommen wärst."

„Nicht gerade etwas, das ich unbedingt erleben muss."

„Was hat dich angegriffen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Lupin hat gesagt, der Schmerz hat in deiner Narbe angefangen. Das ist nicht mehr passiert seit..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, es war gar nicht nötig. Sie wussten beide, dass seine Narbe gewöhnlich wehtat, wenn Voldemorts Lakaien in der Nähe waren.

„Es hätte eine äußerst böse Macht gewesen sein müssen, um so eine Reaktion auszulösen." Er sah aus, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber konnte es nicht, ohne sein Geheimnis zu lüften. Ein weiteres Schweigen zog sich lange hin, bevor Harry begann, sich unbehaglich im Bett zu winden. Sie sagte nichts, da sie es nicht leichter für ihn machen wollte. Schließlich seufzte er tief und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du tausend Fragen hast", sagte er.

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht... wie zum Beispiel, was das hier für ein Ort ist? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Wohin gehe ich, wenn ich tagelang weg von Zuhause bin? Was zum Teufel ist mit meinem alten Feuerblitz passiert?"

Sie nickte. „Nun, ich überspringe mal diese ganzen kleinen Fragen und gehe direkt über zur zehntausend Pfund- Frage, okay?" Harry nickte. Sie atmete tief ein und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Harry... bist du ein Spion?"

Bei den Hunderten von Malen, die sie sich schon vorgestellt hatte, ihm diese Frage zu stellen, hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, dass sie sich jede mögliche Reaktion ausgemalt hätte, aber sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es gar keine geben würde. Er saß nur da und starrte sie ruhig an, und ihre Worte hingen in der Luft wie der unangenehme Geruch von verbranntem Popcorn. Schließlich wandte er seinen Kopf leicht ab und sie konnte sehen, wie die sich die Muskeln seines Kiefers anspannten. Er sah sie wieder an, ein kleines, sardonisches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „Ich mag diesen Ausdruck eigentlich nicht besonderes. Wir nennen uns lieber ‚Geheimdienst-Zauberer'."

Obwohl sie sich zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher gewesen war, dass Cho ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, hatte es einen seltsamen Effekt auf Hermione, ihn es sagen zu hören. Ihr letztes verbleibendes, hartnäckiges Bild von ihm als den kleinen Jungen, den sie einst gekannt hatte, wurde wie Glas zerbrochen. Vorher konnte sie beobachten, wie er größer wurde, seine Stimme tiefer, wie er Bartstoppeln bekam, wenn er sich nicht rasierte, und wie sein Gesicht kantiger wurde... aber auf irgendeine Art war er für sie immer noch der Junge, den sie im Zug getroffen hatte, der in Dudleys abgetragener Kleidung versank und nicht verstand, welchen Platz er in der Welt hatte, die er dabei war, zu betreten. Der Junge, der sie dafür gebraucht hatte, dass sie mit ihm schimpfte, weil er seine Hausaufgaben bis zur letzten Minute hinausschob, der ihre Warnung, sich nicht nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen, ignorierte, der mutig alles durchgestanden hatte, das andere sich niemals getraut hätten, einfach, weil er nicht wusste, wie man ein Feigling war.

Aber dieser Junge war nicht mehr da... und zum ersten Mal war ihr das wirklich klar. Harry war ein erwachsener Mann, mit der Verantwortung eines Mannes, und wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran, wie es gewesen war, zwölf zu sein, als seine größte Sorge daraus bestanden hatte, Slytherin im Quidditch zu schlagen... aber er wusste_ immer noch _nicht, wie man ein Feigling war.

Jetzt wo sein Geheimnis enthüllt war, sah Harry gleichzeitig müde und ausgesprochen traurig aus, als ob er etwas verloren hätte, was sehr wertvoll für ihn gewesen war. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich dir das nicht verheimlichen konnte", flüsterte er.

„Hast du aber", sagte sie. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie hast du..."

„Cho hat es mir erzählt", sagte sie und versuchte ohne Erfolg, die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. Das blieb Harry nicht verborgen. Er lehnte sich vor und fixierte sie mit strengem Blick.

„Hermione", sagte er mit einem tadelndem Tonfall. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht für eine Sekunde geglaubt hast, dass ich es _ihr_ sagen würde, während ich es _dir_ verheimliche."

„Was sollte ich denn sonst glauben?"

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie viele sie Leute im Ministerium kennt oder mit wie vielen sie ausgegangen ist? Sie könnte es selbst herausgefunden haben... so muss es in der Tat gewesen sein, denn ich habe es ihr sicher nie gesagt. Ich habe es _niemandem_ gesagt."

„Du hast es Lupin gesagt", sagte sie.

Harry lächelte. „Na ja, er arbeitet für mich. Ich konnte es nur schlecht verbergen."

Hermiones Mund klappte auf, dann schüttelte sie mit einem Seufzen den Kopf. „Oh Harry. Es gibt so viel, dass ich über dein Leben nicht weiß."

Er lehnte sich zurück und nickte zustimmend. „Das weiß ich, und es tut mir Leid. Aber das ist alles vorbei. Jetzt wo du es weißt, solltest du alles wissen. Egal, was du mich fragen willst, ich verspreche, dass ich dir die Wahrheit sagen werde."

Hermione dachte einen Moment nach. Nach Tagen des Rätselns und der Verwirrung war die plötzliche Konfrontation mit der Antwort auf jede Frage, die sie hatte, ein wenig verwirrend... sie wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. „Also... bist du wirklich ein Spion?", bekam sie irgendwie lahm zustande.

Harry schien weder die Wiederholung zu beachten noch korrigierte er ihre Wortwahl ein zweites Mal. „Das stimmt. Ich arbeite für die Geheimdienst-Abteilung (GA) des internationalen Bundes für Zauberei."

„Nicht für das Ministerium?"

„Nein. Die praktizieren nicht viel Spionage. Sie sind viel zu beschäftigt damit, uns vor den Muggeln zu verbergen, als sich darum zu kümmern, was im Geheimen in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht."

„Wen spionierst du aus? Andere Zauberer?"

„Gewissermaßen. Über neunzig Prozent von dem, was wir tun, beinhaltet das Beobachten dunkler Mächte. Die meiste Zeit verbringe ich damit, nach dunklen magischen Aktivitäten und Zauberern, die auf die andere Seite übergegangen sind, zu suchen. Wenn ich sie finde, kümmere ich mit um sie."

Sie spürte einen Schauer ihren Rücken hinabwandern. „Dich um sie kümmern? Wie genau?"

Er wand sich im Bett. „Du fragst mich, ob ich schon einmal jemanden getötet habe." Sie zögerte und nickte dann. „Ja, habe ich", sagte er und sah sie direkt an. „Aber nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Mein Hauptinteresse liegt darin, Zauberer von dunkler Magie davon abzuhalten, so viel Macht zu entwickeln, dass sie zur wirklichen Bedrohung werden könnte. Wenn ich dunkle Zauberer finde, versuche ich sie davon abzuschrecken. Die meisten von ihnen sind bloß machthungrig und unsicher, es ist nicht viel nötig, sie zum Aufhören zu bringen... zumindest zeitweilig. Ansonsten nehme ich sie in Gewahrsam und sperre sie dort ein, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten können."

„In Azkaban?"

„Oh nein. Azkaban ist für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und um Kinder zu erschrecken. Wenn ich einen schwarzen Zauberer beseitige, wird ihn niemand jemals wiederfinden. Deshalb versuchen wir festzustellen, dass er auch nicht rehabilitiert werden kann, bevor wir ihn einsperren." Er seufzte. „Aber es gibt Zeiten, da läuft nicht alles nach Plan. Wenn sie mich bekämpfen, habe ich keine andere Wahl als zurückzuschlagen. Wenn das passiert... nun, sie verlieren normalerweise." Er sagte dies ohne eine Spur Überheblichkeit, er schien es einfach zu bedauern, dass es je dazu kommen musste.

Hermione wollte einerseits dieses Thema weiterführen, andererseits aber auch wieder nicht. Sie entschied sich in diesem Moment für „nicht". „Wie lange tust du das schon?", fragte sie ruhig.

Er sah zur Seite. „Ich wurde fast ein Jahr nach unserem Abschluss rekrutiert." Hermiones Mund öffnete sich. „Ich weiß, ich weiß..."

„Acht _Jahre_?", rief sie aus. „Du hast es geschafft, dass acht _Jahre_ von mir fern zu halten?"

„Es war nicht einfach, glaub mir. Nicht nur, weil du einfach viel zu schlau bist..."

„Versuch nicht, mir zu schmeicheln, das ist billig!"

„...sondern weil ich es dir sagen _wollte_, jeden Tag", fuhr er fort. „Ich habe vorher nie etwas vor dir geheim gehalten, und es gab Zeiten, in denen ich mich fragte, ob mein Beruf überhaupt real war. Wie konnte er es sein, wenn du nicht darüber Bescheid wusstest?" Hermione seufzte, einigermaßen besänftigt. „Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Wohnung?"

„Wie könnte ich diesen vierstöckigen Klotz vergessen... aber es war ein schöner Ort. Der Dachgarten machten das Aufsteigen fast lohnenswert."

„Im ersten Jahr bin ich nahe dran gewesen, verrückt zu werden. Ich hatte so viele Jobangebote, dass es mir unmöglich war, sie auszusortieren, und ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich tun sollte. Und das Frustrierende daran war, dass keines dieser Angebote etwas mit _mir_ oder meinen Qualifikationen zu tun hatte... die wollten einfach nur den Namen und die verdammte Narbe. Eines Tages, als du in der Uni warst, bekam ich Besuch..."

Harry richtete sich auf und streckte sich, sein Nacken war von der Sonne gewärmt. Er hätte einen Zauberspruch benutzen können, um den Garten zu jäten, aber das wäre zu schnell gegangen... in diesen Tagen war alles willkommen, was ihm die Zeit vertrieb. Er drehte sich um, um hinabzugehen und seine Hände zu waschen, und sprang dann mit einem kurzen Schrei zurück.

Direkt hinter ihm stand eine Frau. Sie hatte Durchschnittsgröße, eine streng zurückgekämmte Frisur und ein kräftiges, ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Sie sah ihn bloß an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort gestanden hatte. „Herr Gott", keuchte er. „Sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Sind Sie Harold J. Potter?", fragte sie ihn, so ruhig als würden sie sich irgendwo in einem Park treffen.

„Ähm... ja."

Sie verengte ihre Augen und betrachtete ihn etwas genauer. „Können Sie sich ausweisen?" Ohne ein Wort hob Harry seinen Pony um seine Narbe zu entblößen. Die Frau erblickte sie und hob sie Augenbrauen. „Das sieht ja übel aus. Wie sind Sie denn dazu gekommen?"

Harry blinzelte bloß, vollkommen verblüfft, und ließ sein Haar zurück über seine Stirn fallen. „Sie wissen nicht..." Er räusperte sich. „Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin?"

„Nun, wenn sie Harold J. Potter sind, dann doch, tue ich. Wieso, sollte mir diese Narbe etwas sagen?"

„Sie sagt den meisten Leuten etwas. Ich bin..." Er zögerte wieder, weil er es nicht gewohnt war, diese Sache zu erklären. „Ich bin recht bekannt unter Zauberern."

„Ist das so? Ich komme nicht viel raus. Und ich versuche, so wenig Kontakt wie möglich mit normalen Zauberern zu haben."

Harry grinste, er genoss es. „Ich freue mich so, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er und meinte es auch. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er jemals einen Zauberer getroffen hatte, der keine vorgefasste Meinung von ihm hatte, scheiterte aber. Selbst die bei Muggeln aufgewachsene Hermione hatte in einem ihrer Bücher von ihm gelesen. „Also wer sind Sie dann?"

„Mein Name ist Pfaffenroth. Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen einen Job anzubieten."

„Was für einen Job?" Er hatte noch nichts über ihr Angebot gehört, doch es war schon fesselnder als alle anderen Angebote, die er unten hatte.

Die Frau räusperte sich und begann langsam umherzuschreiten, ihre Hände waren auf professionelle Art und Weise auf ihrem Rücken gefaltet. „Ich arbeite für den Internationalen Bund der Zauberei. Ich bin Leiterin der Geheimdienst-Abteilung."

„Geheimdienst?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Was, Sie meinen wie 007?" Sie sah ihn bloß ausdruckslos an, offenbar verstand sie die Anspielung nicht. Harry formulierte es neu. „Spione?"

„Wir bevorzugen es, uns ‚Geheimdienst-Zauberer' zu nennen. Ich habe eine freie Stelle im ‚Department of Counterintelligence and Covert Operations', der Abteilung für Abwehrdienst und Untergrundtransaktionen. Sind Sie interessiert?"

Harry setzte sich überrascht auf die Kante des Daches. „Sie wollen, dass ich ein Sp... ein Geheimdienstzauberer werde, richtig? Nun, das ist wirklich mal was Neues." Er sah sie an. „Wenn Sie nicht wissen, wer ich bin, wieso sind Sie dann zu mir gekommen?"

Sie griff in ihre Tasche, zog eine Karte hervor und hielt sie ihm hin. Er nahm sie und stellte fest, dass es eine Tarotkarte war. Der König der Kelche, um genau zu sein. Er drehte sie um... auf der Rückseite stand in ordentlichen Druckbuchstaben sein eigener Name. „Was ist das?"

„Es ist eine Karte von einem verzauberten Tarotkartenset, das die Spur derer Zauberer verfolgt, die eine besondere Begabung für unsere Arbeit haben. Ich glaube, ein ähnliches Hilfsmittel kontrolliert die Zulassungen für Hogwarts, eine Feder, die den Namen von jedem geborenen, magischen Kind niederschreibt. Dieses Set kommt von dem selben Wahrsager, der auch die Feder entworfen hat. Immer wenn ich einen neuen Agent rekrutieren muss, nehme ich das Set und lege die Karten. Eine der Karten hat immer einen Namen aufgedruckt. Gestern nannte mir das Set Ihren Namen."

„Und Sie sind einfach hergekommen, ohne irgendetwas über mich zu wissen?"

„Das Set hat mich nie zuvor falsch geleitet. Ich selbst wurde vor Jahren von ihm ausgewählt."

„Also habe ich gar keine Wahl, richtig?"

„Natürlich haben Sie die Wahl. Das ist kein Befehl. Es steht Ihnen frei, ohne Konsequenzen abzulehnen. Eine Person muss diese Arbeit wollen, um erfolgreich zu sein. Es ist schwierig, mühsam und es ist gefährlich. Ich möchte Sie nicht, wenn Sie nicht die Neigung dazu haben. Ich weiß, dass Sie das Talent dazu haben. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wieso das Set Sie ausgewählt haben könnte?"

„Nun, ja! Ich habe letztes Jahr Voldemort besiegt!"

Pfaffenroth nickte. „Oh, Sie waren das, richtig. Ich kann mir einfach keine Namen merken. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe Ihren das ein oder andere Mal gehört. Nun, dann wäre es das."

Er sah zu ihr auf. „Wo ist der Haken?"

„Es gibt keinen Haken. Wenn Sie interessiert sind, kommen sie morgen früh zu dieser Adresse", sagte sie und gab ihm eine Karte. „Sie werden unverzüglich eingesetzt und Ihr Training wird beginnen. Sie sollten Ihre Beschäftigung geheim halten, aber das ist keine Pflicht. Viele unserer Agenten tun es, um ihre Familie und Freunde nicht zu gefährden." Sie schenkte ihm ein leichtes, blasses Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, ich sehe Sie morgen."

Und dann war sie weg, Appariert binnen eines Wimpernschlags.

„Du hast also den Job angenommen, weil Pfaffenroth nicht von dir gehört hatte?"

„Nicht ganz. Ich gebe zu, es war erfrischend, ausgewählt zu werden, weil ich für den Job geeignet war, und nicht weil mein Name Harry Potter ist. Und ich fand die Möglichkeit interessant. Ich war gut in Hogwarts, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, als wären meine einzigen Fähigkeiten Quidditch und das Böse zu bekämpfen. Wenn ich mit einer davon meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen konnte, war ich dankbar für die Chance."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie nicht wusste, wer du warst. Ein _Spion_, der nicht weiß, wer Voldemort besiegt hat?"

„Ich fand später heraus, dass Argo in Wirklichkeit nur in der Verwaltung arbeitet. Sie ist seit Jahren nicht mehr im Außendienst eingesetzt worden. Als ich den Leuten unten bei der Strategie erzählte, dass sie es nicht gewusst hatte, haben sie sich fast totgelacht. Sie hatten mich seit Jahren beobachtet. Sie hatten eine Million Fragen über Voldemort."

„Lupin hat dich ‚Chef' genannt... bist du der Chef?"

„Ich bin nicht _der_ Chef, aber ich bin _ein_ Chef. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Argo Recht hatte, ich bin gut in diesem Job, gut genug, dass ich vor drei Jahren zum Leiter der Abteilung für Abwehrdienst und Untergrundtransaktionen ernannt worden bin. Es gibt sechs Abteilungen, jede mit ihrem eigenen Leiter, aber da meine Abteilung die größte und aktivste ist, darf ich automatisch den Titel „Chef" benutzen. Und wenn Argo etwas zustößt, übernehme ich die Leitung der GA. Was Lupin angeht, tja... das Kartenspiel hat ihn nicht ausgesucht, ich war das. Vor ein paar Jahren war ich in Rumänien und bin ihm begegnet, als er als Vampirjäger arbeitete. Er bekam nicht viele Jobs weil keiner wollte ihn engagieren. Er war fast am Verhungern. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich daran zu erinnern, was für ein guter VgDK- Professor er gewesen war und wie viel er über die dunklen Mächte wusste, also bot ich im eine Stelle in meiner Abteilung an. Argo war nicht so begeistert, aber sie war optimistischer, nachdem er zwei anderen Zauberern bei seiner ersten Mission das Leben gerettet hat. Er ist verdammt gut. Ich bin erstaunt, dass das Kartenspiel ihn nicht von alleine ausgesucht hat."

Hermione lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du das getan hast. Ich hab mir immer solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht... es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er ein Werwolf ist."

„Es ist eines der Dinge, auf die ich am meisten stolz bin."

Sie sah herab auf ihre Hände. Sie waren bei der schwierigsten Frage von allen angelangt. „Harry... warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?"

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das mit Worten ausdrücken kann."

„Versuche es."

Er nickte und sah müder denn je aus. „In Ordnung." Er setzte sich aufrechter hin und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine. „Die Arbeit, die ich mache, ist nicht, was du dir wahrscheinlich vorstellst, voller Verfolgungsjagden und glamouröser Orte und ruhmreicher Siege über das Böse. Ich muss untertauchen und mich unter das Böse und die, die ihm dienen, mischen. Es ist entmutigend und es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich mich nicht mehr wie ich selbst fühle... Zeiten, in denen ich mich nicht mal mehr _menschlich_ fühle. Aber wenn ich nach Hause komme, erinnere ich mich daran, wer ich bin und an das, für dessen Schutz ich kämpfe, und ich fühle mich wieder menschlich. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, denn wenn du von meiner Arbeit gewusst hättest, hätte dich die Dunkelheit, die ich jeden Tag sehen muss, auch berührt. Du wärst mit allem belastest, das ich beim Heimkommen vergessen will. Ich musste dich und die anderen mich ansehen lassen können, ohne dass ihr eine Ahnung hattet, mit was für Leuten ich mich tagein tagaus umgeben muss, um meinen Job zu machen." Er hielt inne und sah hinunter auf die Bettdecke. „Der Mann, der den Großteil meiner Ausbildung übernahm, ist ein großartiger und sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Er heißt Eleutherios Mamakos, aber wir nennen ihn alle nur Lefty. Er hat mir viele Dinge beigebracht, aber das Wichtigste, was er mir beigebracht hat, war, dass jeder, der das tut, was ich tue, einen heiligen Ort braucht, der von den dunklen Mächten unberührt ist." Er sah in ihre Augen. „Du warst mein heiliger Ort, Hermione."

Sie blinzelte, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, unfähig zu sprechen, und hielt seinem Blick einige Sekunden lang stand... gerade so lange, bis es unangenehm wurde. Sie sahen beide zur Seite. „Harry... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Er schwieg und starrte herab auf ihre verschlungenen Hände. „Und jetzt, da ich es weiß, ist es ruiniert!"

Das löste eine Reaktion aus. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, seine Augen glänzten. „Nein! Das darfst du nie denken! Ich bin _froh_, dass du die Wahrheit kennst, so froh! Auch wenn ich unbedingt mein Leben zu Hause von meiner Arbeit trennen musste, war es doch absolut schrecklich, die ganze Zeit lügen zu müssen und euch nichts davon mitteilen zu können, was ich tat. Auch wenn es schön war, in eine unschuldige Umgebung nach Hause zu kommen, wird es noch besser sein, nach Hause zu kommen und dir erzählen zu können, wo ich war und was ich getan habe!" Hermione lächelte. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, irgendwo im Hinterkopf hatte ich fast den Wunsch, dass du es irgendwie herausfinden würdest, auch wenn ich mich nicht dazu bringen konnte, es dir zu erzählen."

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Cho weiß es ja schon, oder?"

„Nun... Justin weiß es auch irgendwie."

„Okay, das sind vier von sechs. Ich kann es genauso gut auch George und Laura sagen. Es macht keinen Sinn, nur sie im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen."

„Und vielleicht..." Sie verstummte unsicher. Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Vielleicht was?"

„Vielleicht können wir dir helfen", endete sie und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Harry lächelte.

„Was du meinst ist, dass _du_ mir vielleicht helfen kannst."

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt."

„Nein, aber das hast du gemeint."

„Sag mir nicht, was ich meine oder nicht meine, Harry!"

Er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Das hätte ich erwarten sollen."

„Warum?"

„Darum! Du hasst deine Arbeit, du bist enttäuscht von deiner Forschung und du hast das Gefühl, du gehst in einem staubigen, alten Büro ein, umgeben von staubigen, alten Büchern und noch verstaubteren Leuten."

Hermione starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Woher... woher weißt du das? Das weiß niemand!", krächzte sie. Es war ihr größtes Geheimnis, eines, das sie sich selbst hatte kaum eingestehen können, und schon gar nicht jemanden anderes.

„Traue mir ruhig etwas zu, Geheimnisse sind schließlich meine Branche. Du kannst vielleicht die Anderen zum Narren halten, aber nicht mich, Hermione. Niemals mich."

Sie stand plötzlich auf und ging zum Fenster, ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Es ist wahr", sagte sie. „Ich hasse es. Ich langweile mich zu Tode. Und das war angeblich mein Traumjob, die Karriere, die ich immer zu wollen geglaubt habe. Ein Leben voller Gelehrsamkeit und Forschung und intellektueller Herausforderungen." Sie lachte bitter auf. „Ein riesiger Witz, oder? Da stellte sich heraus, dass all die Gelehrsamkeit und all diese intellektuellen Herausforderungen nicht so verlockend sind, wenn sie keinen Nutzen haben." Sie drehte sich um und sah zu ihm herunter. „Weißt du, ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum mich der Sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat. Ich habe fest erwartet, in Ravenclaw zu landen."

„Zusammen mit dem Rest der Intelligenzbestien."

„Genau. Tja, jetzt weiß ich es. Die intellektuelle Beschäftigung ist nicht genug für mich. Und es ist _deine_ Schuld, du Idiot!", sagte sie und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hast mich verdorben mit all deinen Kreuzzügen und deinen mitternächtlichen Missionen und deinen Heldentaten!"

„Vielleicht hat dich der Hut _deshalb_ nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Damit du verdorben wirst."

Sie seufzte. „Kannst du es mir übel nehmen, dass ich die Vorstellung, dir zu helfen, verlockend finde?"

„Nein, ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Ich denke nur nicht, dass du wirklich verstehst, was du da vorschlägst."

Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Rand des Bettes fallen. „Klär mich auf."

Er verweilte mit seinen Finger unter seiner Nase und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Als ich mit meinem Training begann, sagte Lefty zu mir, ‚So sieht's aus, Potter. Lektion Nummer eins. Das erste, das du akzeptieren musst, ist, dass du dir bei nichts sicher sein wirst, nie wieder. Die Welt des Geheimdienstes bewegt sich innerhalb eines Unsicherheitsparadigmas. Das ist hier die Norm. Ahnungen, Indizienbeweise, ein Tipp aus dritter Hand von einer zweitklassigen Quelle... solcher Art sind die Tatsachen, mit denen wir handeln.'" Er sah sie an. „Du magst dich nach Abenteuern sehnen, aber wenn es etwas gibt, was in deiner Persönlichkeit wesentlich ist, ist es, dass du das Bedürfnis hast, _sicher_ zu sein. Du musst die richtige Antwort haben. Das ist nichts Schlechtes, aber es ist etwas, dass du in meiner Branche nie haben wirst." Er warf die Bettdecke zurück, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich, um seine Kleidung von einem Haufen auf einer Bank in der Nähe zu holen. Hermione widersprach ihm nicht... wie könnte sie? Er hatte absolut Recht. „Und selbst, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, würde ich da nie mitmachen."

Das konnte sie in Frage stellen. „Ach wirklich? Und warum genau wäre das deine Entscheidung? Wie würdest du mich aufhalten?"

Er sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Ich könnte dich aufhalten."

„Ich glaube, ich bin eine erwachsene Frau."

„Mit keinerlei Erfahrung, keinem Training, und, entschuldige, dass ich das sage, keiner Ahnung, wovon sie redet. Ich werde dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich bringe mich selbst oft genug für uns beide in Gefahr." Er zog sein Shirt über seinen Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Hermione sagte nichts. Sie war sich nicht genau sicher, wie sie diesen Punkt bestreiten könnte, oder ob sie das überhaupt wollte. Sie hatte eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung, dass Harrys Arbeit eines der tausend Dinge war, die viel verlockender klangen, als sie wirklich waren. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm auf die andere Seite des Bettes. „In Ordnung, vergiss, dass ich das zur Sprache gebracht habe. Aber ich denke schon, dass ich anfangen werde, nach einer anderen Art von Arbeit zu suchen."

„Dafür bin ich auch." Er lächelte sie an. „Ich bin froh, dass du es herausgefunden hast", sagte er leise. „Ich hasse es, Dinge vor dir zu verheimlichen."

„Ich werde daran denken, wenn ich mich das nächste Mal frage, wer meine Eiscreme gegessen hatte." Sie lachten beide und umarmten sich dann fest. Hermione hakte sich bei Harry ein, als sie den Raum verließen. „Großer Gott, Laura und Justin fragen sich sicher, warum um alles in der Welt wir so lange gebraucht haben."

„Ach, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie denken, dass wir es miteinander getrieben haben", sagte er beiläufig. Hermione blieb abrupt stehen, einen völlig geschockten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wie bitte? Warum sollten sie denn _das_ denken?"

Er sah sie fragend an. „Na ja... die meisten Leute stellen sich vor, dass wir relativ regelmäßig Sex haben. Wusstest du das nicht?"

Ihre Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an und sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Seite, was er sofort als ihre „empörte" Pose erkannte. „Ich weiß ganz sicher nichts dergleichen! So eine Unverschämt- und Vermessenheit! Ehrlich, können zwei Menschen nicht eine enge, platonische Beziehung haben, ohne dass Leute allerlei ungerechtfertigte Unterstellungen machen? Man könnte gerade meinen, die Leute hätten nichts Besseres zu tun!"

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie das wirklich nicht. Und du musst zugeben, dass es keine _so_ ungerechtfertigte Vermutung ist. Was würdest _du_ fairerweise von einem Mann und einer Frau halten, die für acht Jahre ihres erwachsenen Lebens zusammen gewohnt haben?"

„Ich würde sicherlich nicht anfangen einfach mögliche, aber unhöflichen Vermutungen anstellen darüber, was sie oder was sie nicht miteinander getan haben! Jeder weiß, dass wir Freunde sind, das ist alles! Unser Zusammenleben ist immer finanziell und geografisch zweckmäßig gewesen, und ich habe lieber dich als Mitbewohner als irgendeinen Fremden, den ich auf der Straße gefunden habe! Um nicht die winzige Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass wir beide während diesen acht Jahren mit mehreren Leuten zusammen gewesen sind!"

Sie gingen weiter den Gang entlang bis zu dem Warteraum, in dem ihre Mitbewohner auf sie warteten. „Siehst du, das ist genau das, worüber ich geredet habe. Du musst schmutzige Gedanken haben, um ein Spion zu sein... das würdest du keine zwei Sekunden durchhalten. Du suchst immer nach der schmeichelhaftesten Erklärung für alles."

Sie seufzte und ging weiter, einen verdrossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, ich nehme an, ich bin echt ein Freak, weil ich so vertrauensselig bin."

Harry grinste und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, und seine gute Laune kam wieder zum Vorschein wie der Sonnenaufgang. „Auch wenn du ein Freak bist, ich liebe dich trotzdem genau wie du bist."

Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Siehst du, solche Kommentare bringen die Leute dazu, zu denken, wir treiben es heimlich miteinander."

„Oh, lass sie doch reden. Das macht uns interessanter, denkst du nicht?"

„Du musst nicht noch interessanter werden, Herr Chef-Spion-Zauberer oder wie auch immer du dich heutzutage nennst."

Er hielt sie wieder auf dem Gang an. „Hermione... ist dir klar, dass das das erste Mal seit Monaten ist, dass wir uns so richtig schön geneckt haben?"

Sie lächelte. „Klar. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht aus der Übung."

„Ach nee, das ist wie Besenfliegen. Man vergisst nie, wie das geht."

Sie gingen weiter den Gang entlang und die verbalen Salven flogen wie Tennisbälle. Hermione fühlte sich federleicht. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie sich betrogen fühlen würde, oder hintergangen oder auf eine andere Art vor den Kopf gestoßen, wenn sie mit der Wahrheit von Harrys geheimen Leben konfrontiert würde, aber statt dessen fühlte sie sich befreit... als ob sie _ihren_ Harry wieder hätte. Er seinerseits schien sich wohler zu fühlen als er es seit langem getan hatte, aber was sie nicht besprachen, war ihnen immer noch bewusst. Die Frage, was genau Harry eigentlich angegriffen hatte und was das zu bedeuten hatte, hing über ihnen wie eine graue Sturmwolke inmitten eines klaren, blauen Himmels... und Hermione hatte sich schon insgeheim entschieden, dass sie einspringen und ihm helfen würde, wenn sie gebraucht wurde, egal, was er sagte.


	4. Kapitel 4: Freunde von ganz unten

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Viertes Kapitel:  
Freunde von ganz unten 

Nach dem aktionsgeladenen Wochenende fanden mehrere Tage keine besonderen Ereignisse statt. Harry, der vorgehabt hatte, mindestens eine Woche wegzubleiben, blieb stattdessen zu Hause, nachdem Hermione darauf beharrt hatte, dass seine Abwehrkräfte geschwächt waren und er sich ein paar Tage ausruhen sollte. George kam von seiner Geschäftsreise zurück und ihm und Laura wurde alles erzählt... beide behaupteten, es schon die ganze Zeit über geahnt zu haben, und trotzdem nahmen die Beiden den armen Harry für mehrere Stunden ins Kreuzverhör. Harry schickte Hedwig mit einer Nachricht an Cho, um sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen... Hermione nahm an, dass er ebenfalls ein Gespräch erwähnte, dass er mit Cho führen wollte, welches die Fragen beinhaltete, wie sie es herausgefunden hatte und was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, geheime Informationen zu enthüllen.

Hermione ging wieder zur Arbeit, obwohl ihr ihr Büro noch kleiner und stickiger als zuvor vorkam. Jetzt, da sie es offen zugegeben hatte, erreichte ihre Abscheu gegenüber ihrer eigenen Arbeit bisher ungeahnte Höhen und sie entwickelte Null Verträglichkeit mit allem, was mit Arbeit zu tun hatte. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie die Stunden bis zum Arbeitsschluss zählte. Mittwochs dachte sie sich Gründe aus, um früher Feierabend machen zu können.

Das einzige Lächeln, das am Tag ihr Gesicht schmückte, erschien, wenn sie auf das Tor und den langen Weg zum Haus zusteuerte... an dem Torpfosten war ein schmiedeeisernes Schild angebracht, welches den Namen, den die sechs Bewohner ihrem Haus gegeben hatten, trug: Bailicroft. Sie parkte ihren Mercedes (ein Geschenk, das sie sich selbst gegönnt hatte, als sie befördert wurde) auf dem Hof zwischen Lauras VW Beetle und Harrys Jeep und rannte fröhlich die Treppen zur Tür hinauf.

Das erste, was sie hörte, als sie das Haus betrat, war Musik und Gelächter. Sie folgte ihren Ohren in den großen Festsaal, der fast die ersten beiden Stockwerke des Westflügels einnahm... es war ein gewaltiger, eleganter Raum, für den sie noch nicht viel Zeit aufbringen konnten. Das abgeschliffene Parkett war blank, die acht Fenstertüren, die den Blick auf die Westveranda freigaben, waren mit Tüchern und Stoffen verhangen, und die paar Möbelstücke, die noch im Umkreis verblieben sind, waren lediglich formlose Klötze unter staubigen Lumpen. Sie trat durch die große Doppeltür und stieß auf Justin, Laura und George. George saß an einem CD-Player und sah zu, wie Justin und Laura tanzten, was eher wie die aufrechte Version eines epileptischen Anfalls aussah. Hermione stellte ihre Tasche ab und grinste. „Was soll das denn werden?"

George sprang aufgeregt in die Höhe. „Holla, hier kommt genau die Person, die wir brauchen!"

Justin ließ Lauras Hände los. „Wir versuchen Swing Dance zu lernen."

Hermione lachte. „Wie, durch Ausprobieren?"

Justin wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Das brauchen wir nicht mehr, Kinder. Hermione kann uns zeigen, wie es geht."

Laura schnaufte. „Oh, natürlich, da sie ja so vernarrt ins Tanzen ist!"

George drohte ihr mit dem Finger. „Das zeigt, dass du überhaupt keine Ahnung hast, Fräulein Besserwisserin. Zufälligerweise war unsere Hermione vor einiger Zeit die Königin des Swing Dance. Sie und Harry wussten, wie man das Tanzbein schwingt. Was denkst du, woher all die Platten kommen, die wir hier hören?" Hermione errötete, als sich Lauras Augen weiteten.

„Quatsch keine Opern! Und wann bitte soll das gewesen sein?"

George war in seinem Element, wenn er attraktive Geschichten über seine Freunde an ahnungslose Zimmernachbarn weitergeben durfte. „Als sie in London gelebt haben. Das waren schwierige Zeiten... Harrys gesamtes Geld war in irgendwelchen Investitionen angelegt und Hermione war gerade dabei, ihr Studium abzuschließen. Sie konnten sich nicht mal einen Fernseher leisten. Sie waren von ihren meisten Freunden weit entfernt und hatten nicht viel zu tun, also fingen sie an, Swing zu tanzen."

Laura stupste Hermione mit dem Ellbogen an, die sich zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellt hatte. „Nimmt er mich auf den Arm?"

„Leider nein. Er hat recht, es gab wirklich nicht viel zu tun, also fingen wir an, in Swing Clubs zu gehen... hauptsächlich, weil wir beide die Musik mochten und es die einzigen Orte waren, an denen man anständige Drinks bekam, und die nicht von Postboomern mittleren Alters überfüllt waren. Jedenfalls haben wir die Tänzer beobachtet... viele von ihnen waren wirklich gut. Es sah aus, als würde es Spaß machen, also haben wir es versucht. Nach ein paar Wochen haben wir beschlossen, Stunden zu nehmen. Ich denke, wir beide haben es genossen, etwas mit anderen Leuten zu unternehmen. Nach dem Gemeinschaftsleben in Hogwarts war das Leben in städtischer Isolation ein unsanftes Erwachen. Wir haben fast jeden Abend in einem der Klubs verbracht; es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis wir ziemlich gut waren."

George sprang ein. „‚Ziemlich gut' ist eine leichte Untertreibung. Ich war einmal zu Besuch da unten und ich war mit ihnen in einem der Clubs... ich sage euch, es war das Heftigste was ich je gesehen habe. Sie kamen zur Tür herein und alles hielt inne, jeder rief ihre Namen. Sie betraten die Tanzfläche und alle anderen hörten auf zu tanzen, bildeten einen Kreis und schauten einfach nur zu. Ich konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen. Es war wie im Film. Unsere Hermione mit wehendem Rock und Harry, der sie über die ganze Tanzfläche wirbelte, und sie haben all diese irren Bewegungen vollbracht, das Schleudern, das Heben und Drehen, und ich saß einfach nur da und wünschte, ich könnte dazuspringen und genauso tanzen wie sie, weil es einfach nur so aussah, als könnte ein Mensch nicht mehr Spaß haben."

Hermione nickte, als sie sich erinnerte. „Es _machte_ Spaß, und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, wieder gut in etwas zu sein... die meiste Zeit schien es so, als wäre die Hochschule nur dazu da, dass man sich nie wieder gut in etwas fühlte. Wir hatten etwa acht oder neun Clubs, die wir besuchten und wir gingen jeden Abend in einen Anderen. Deshalb wurden wir ziemlich bekannt. Eines Abends sagte ein Barmixer, den wir kannten, wir sollten doch bei einem Wettbewerb mitmachen. Wir wussten nicht einmal, dass es Wettbewerbe _gab_... es stellte sich heraus, dass eine ganze Reihe von Wettbewerben stattfanden. Also dachten wir uns, wieso nicht?"

„Habt ihr mal gewonnen?", sagte Laura.

„Und ob sie mal gewonnen haben!", rief George. „Sie hat oben eine ganze verdammte Kiste voller Trophäen, die solltet ihr sehen. Sie waren königlich, es war wie Saturday Night Fever ohne die Bee Gees!"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „George ist bloß melodramatisch."

„Bin ich nicht. Eine Swing Band wollte sie sogar in ihrem Musikvideo haben!"

Justin brach in Gelächter aus. „Mein Gott, das ist krass!"

„Nun, wir haben es abgelehnt", murmelte Hermione.

Laura schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das erst jetzt erfahre. Warum hast du nie davon erzählt? Warum habt ihr aufgehört?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben aufgehört, als ich meinen Abschluss und einen wirklichen Job bekommen habe, und dann haben wir dieses Haus gefunden... Ich weiß nicht, ... es war eher so, dass wir nur damit gespielt haben ... wie mit Exploding Snap. _Darüber_ habe ich auch noch nie gesprochen."

„Genug geschwätzt, lasst uns auf den Punkt kommen. Hermione, tu uns einen Gefallen und hilf den unglücklichen Rhythmusgestörten."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Oh nein, das denke ich nicht. Harry war immer besser darin als ich."

„Aber du bist die bessere Lehrerin. Harry hat keine Geduld", sagte George. „Er hat ein paar Mal versucht, es mir beizubringen, aber es endete immer damit, dass ich mich als der unkoordinierteste Mensch der Erde fühlte. Jetzt komm schon, nur die Grundlagen."

„Es ist so lange her, ich erinnere mich gar nicht."

„Oh, du Lügnerin!", sagte eine neue Stimme. Sie drehten sich um, um Harry vorzufinden, der im Türrahmen stand. Er trat vor und stellt sich neben Hermione. „Natürlich erinnerst du dich."

George grinste. „Nun, wenn das nicht Potter ist... Harry Potter."

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Hermione protestierte immer noch gegen die Swing Dance Frage. „Nein, im Ernst, es ist _Jahre_ her…"

„Nur ein paar. Es wird schon wiederkommen."

„Da hast du es!", sagte Laura aufgebracht. „Zeigt uns die Schritte! Schwingt das Tanzbein!" Hermione warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu.

Harry stupste sie mit dem Ellbogen an. „Los komm, was sagst du? Der guten alten Zeiten Willen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die passenden Schuhe", sagte sie und versuchte sich aus der Situation zu winden.

„Das haben wir gleich." Er lehnte sich vor, streckte eine Hand nach ihren Füßen aus und eine Sekunde später waren ihre Doc Martens ihren alten Bliers gewichen. Sie fühlten sich so bequem und vertraut an, wie eine Lieblingsjeans.

Sie sah mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hoch. „Ich werde auf meinem Arsch landen, weißt du."

„Du doch nicht. Bist doch leicht wie eine Feder." Er grinste George an. „Leg uns ne Platte auf, G." George eilte bereitwillig zum CD-Player.

Laura und Justin zogen sich zurück, um zuzuschauen. Harry nahm sanft Hermiones Hand und als die Musik begann, gingen sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, ihre Schritte im Rhythmus der Musik, sie sahen aus, als ob sie gerade auf einem Spaziergang wären... dann war das Intro zu Ende, die Musik kam in Gang und ganz plötzlich tanzten sie, bewegten sich in engen Kreisen umeinander herum und hielten abwechselnd eine Hand mit der Anderen. Laura klappte der Mund auf. Sie waren so schnell, dass sie über den Boden zu gleiten schienen, wobei ihre Füße kaum das Holzparkett berührten, als sie die Schritte schnell und leicht ausführten. Hermione begann zu lächeln, ihr Rock wirbelte hoch bis an ihre Hüfte und drehte sich, genau wie George es beschrieben hatte. Ihre Selbstsicherheit schien zu steigen, als ihre Füße sich erinnerten, was sie tun mussten; die Schritte wurden schneller und komplexer. Laura klatschte, als Harry Hermione einfach über seinen Arm schwang, als wenn sie überhaupt nichts wiegen würde. Sie grinsten jetzt beide breit, als sie im Zimmer herumwirbelten, fallend, drehend, springend und werfend.

Laura hätte ihnen stundenlang zuschauen können, aber bald war das Lied zu Ende und alle jubelten. Harry und Hermione klatschten lachend ab. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich noch weiß, wie es geht", sagte sie atemlos.

„Klasse!", sagte Harry strahlend. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie viel Spaß mir das gemacht hat."

„Das war spitze! Brillant!", rief Laura. „Jetzt will ich es _wirklich_ lernen, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich jemals _so_ gut sein werde." Sie stieß Justin mit ihrem Ellbogen. „Lust, mein Partner zu sein, Mitbewohner?"

„Mit Vergnügen. Bist du sicher, Sorry macht es nichts aus, wenn du mit einem anderen Mann ausgehst?"

Sie lachten alle... außer Harry. Hermione sah zu ihm auf, und das Lachen blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Er starrte Laura wie gebannt an und sah aus, als hätte er gerade ein Gespenst gesehen. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er scharf. Die Gruppe verstummte.

„Was meinst du?", sagte Laura verwirrt.

„Wem? _Wem_ wird es nichts ausmachen?"

Sie sah Hermione an. „Ähm... Sorry. Meinem Freund? Du kennst ihn doch."

„Ich dachte, er heißt Sorenson", sagte Harry in einem intensiven Ton, als ob es sehr wichtig wäre.

„Tut er auch, aber... die meisten Leute nennen ihn Sorry. Freunde, Familie und so."

Harry nickte. „Und zweifellos andere Zauberer."

Hermione legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er war so angespannt, dass es sich anfühlte, als ob man Marmor anfasste. „Harry, was ist los? Was stimmt denn nicht?"

Er schaute zu ihr herunter, mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er versuchen würde, eine sehr komplizierte Matheaufgabe im Kopf zu lösen. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er.

„Jetzt _gleich_? Aber..."

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich bin bald zurück", sagte er, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Saal. Die vier Zimmergenossen blieb nichts übrig, als sich gegenseitig anzustarren. „Was zum Kuckuck war das?", murmelte Justin.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer."

Es war außerhalb der Arbeitszeit, also kam Harry in der Sicherheitszone anstatt innerhalb der Einrichtung an, als er zur Quarantänestation apparierte. Der Zauberer, der den Eingang bewachte, stand auf. „Keine Besucher", sagte er.

Harry schritt nach vorne und zückte sein Abzeichen aus seiner hinteren Tasche. Die Wache überprüfte sie mit etwas, das unter anderen Umständen eine amüsante Intensität gewesen wäre. „Ich muss sofort Dr. Stillwagon sehen."

„Tut mir Leid, es ist außerhalb der Arbeitszeit."

„Sie verstehen mich nicht. Das ist ein Notfall! Ich muss Elektra jetzt _sofort_ sehen!"

„Keine Ausnahmen! Dr. Stillwagen ist nicht zu sprechen!"

Harry richtete seine ganzen 1 Meter 80 auf und setzte den tödlichsten Blick auf, den er hatte und bereitete sich darauf vor, etwas zu tun, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte... die Promi-Karte auszuspielen. „Wissen Sie denn nicht, wer ich bin? Ich bin Harry Scheiß-Potter und das hier kann nicht warten! Jetzt rufen Sie sie auf der Stelle nach oben!"

Die Wache suchte stotternd nach Worten. Bevor er sprechen konnte, erlosch der Trennwand-Zauber hinter der Tür schimmernd und brachte Elektra zum Vorschein, die dort stand. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Nigel. Lass den Chef rein." Da er aus dem Schneider war, fühlte sich die Wache sicher genug, Harry böse anzuschauen, als er vorbei und durch den Eingang lief. Der Zauber wurde hinter ihnen wieder wirksam und Elektra trabte Harry hinterher, der den Korridor entlang eilte, ohne auf sie zu warten. „Harry, was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis morgen warten konnte?"

„Ich muss Leland sehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das helfen wird! Es geht ihm schlechter", sagte sie, streckte einen Arm aus und zwang ihn, stehen zu bleiben. Harry seufzte und verdrängte seine Eile für einen Moment.

„Schlechter? Wie?"

„Wir haben es mit jedem Gegenfluch-Trank versucht, den wir haben und nichts hilft. Er ist noch weiter in die Katatonie versunken, er zeigt überhaupt keine Reaktion. Ich weiß nicht, was du dir erhoffst, von ihm zu erfahren."

„Ich muss es versuchen", sagte Harry, lief weiter den Gang entlang und redete beim Gehen weiter. „Erinnerst du dich, was er ständig sagte?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Das ist alles, was wir aus ihm herausgekriegt haben... er sagte immer wieder ‚sorry' und ‚ettamedab'. Wir verstehen immer noch nicht, was das bedeutet."

„Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee wegen der Entschuldigungen", sagte er, als sie Lelands Tür erreichten. Elektra öffnete sie und Harry schob sich an ihr vorbei in den dunklen Raum. Leland lag auf einer Couch an der Wand.

„Leland!", sagte Harry, neben der Couch kniend. „Leland, kannst du mich hören?" Keine Antwort. Er sah zu Elektra auf. „Kannst du nicht irgendwas tun?"

Sie warf ihre Arme in die Luft. „Was habe ich denn gerade gesagt? Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten!"

Harry beugte sich wieder über Leland. „Sorry, Leland... gab es etwas, was du mir über Sorry sagen wolltest?" Nichts. „Leland!", sagte er ein letztes Mal. Er stand auf und die Frustration fuhr mit ihren scharfen Krallen über die Innenseite seines Schädels. Er hätte am liebsten einfach etwas gepackt und es in Stücke gerissen, um seinen Drang, es herauszubekommen, loszuwerden... der einzige Mensch, der ihm sagen konnte, ob er Recht hatte, redete nicht.

„Was ist hier los?", sagten Elektra, ihr Ton schärfer und eine Antwort fordernd. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Fandest du es nicht seltsam, wie er immer wieder ‚sorry, sorry' sagte, ohne jemals ‚es tut mir Leid' zu sagen? Und einen Augenblick lang brachte er all seine Konzentration auf, um zu mir ‚sorry' zu sagen, als ob es etwas sehr Wichtiges wäre."

„Harry, du kannst keine Schlüsse ziehen aus den Worten eines Mannes, der seinen Verstand fast verloren hat. Vielleicht _war_ die Entschuldigung für ihn so wichtig."

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass es überhaupt eine Entschuldigung ist", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, es ist ein Name. Ich glaube, er versuchte mir mitzuteilen, wer ihn angegriffen hat."

Hermione zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Topf auf dem Herd und dieser begann zu brodeln und zu blubbern; sie schüttete etwas Kakaopulver hinein und rührte um. „So, lass mich sehen, ob ich das richtig verstehe", sagte sie. „Du denkst, dass Lauras Freund ein Anhänger der dunklen Kräfte ist, bloß weil ein Spion, der nur noch einen kleinen Schritt vom Gehirntod entfernt ist, kein richtiges Subjektivpronomen benutzte, als er sich bei dir dafür entschuldigt, dass er sich hat entführen lassen?"

Harry seufzte, nahm eine Tasse Kakao entgegen und sah sie verlegen an. „Es klingt nicht ganz so plausibel, wenn _du_ es sagst."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn an den riesigen Küchentisch. „Du musst zugeben, dass es ein bisschen weit hergeholt ist."

„Du warst nicht da", sagte er und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich sag es dir, es klang so eigenartig, irgendwie unnatürlich. In dem Moment wusste ich auch nicht, was es bedeutet, aber es klang einfach nicht so, als würde er sich bei mir entschuldigen. Er verhielt sich so, als wäre das Wort ‚Sorry' sehr wichtig."

„Das heißt nicht, dass es ein Name ist."

„Nein, aber ich weiß nicht, was es sonst sein könnte."

„Ein Ort? Ein Gegenstand oder ein Straßenname oder der Name eines Haustieres?"

„Ich habe im Lexikon für Magische Nominative nachgeschaut, und es gab keinerlei Zauberspruchvariation, die Sinn machte."

„Mir fällt ein, dass es eine ganze Reihe von Sprüchen gibt, die mit dem Wortlaut ‚Sorry' anfangen. _Sauriarbus maximacatis_, zum Beispiel… obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wieso er dich in ein großes, lila Monster verwandeln sollte. Vielleicht hat er irgendwie versucht zu zaubern, oder dir mitzuteilen, welcher Spruch an ihm angewandt wurde."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Du bist gar nicht schlecht darin, weißt du."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte es für dich nachgucken."

„Danke. Wir sollten es zumindest ausschließen können. Ich denke immer noch, dass ein Name am wahrscheinlichsten ist. Und zufällig ist es der Name eines Zauberers, den wir kennen? Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle."

„Aber wir behaupten, dass er _böse_ ist."

„Wissen wir, dass er es nicht ist? Wir haben ihn noch nicht einmal getroffen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Laura was mit so einem zu tun hat."

„Kann ich auch nicht, aber wer sagt denn, dass sie es weiß? Seit sie hier her gezogen ist, hat sie ihn nur einmal getroffen und in drei Jahren kann sich eine Menge ändern."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich hoffe, du irrst dich. Sie liebt ihn wirklich, und nach dem, was sie mir erzählt hat, beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Ich möchte Laure keine Schmerzen zufügen, aber ich muss wissen, ob Sorry der ist, der er behauptet zu sein, oder ob er jemand ist, den ich im Auge behalten muss.

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Chef?"

„Ja, Remus, komm rein. Und du weißt, dass du mich Harry nennen darfst."

Lupin setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor Harrys Schreibtisch. „‚Chef' klingt besser, findest du nicht?"

„Ich hab immer Angst, dass das so klingt, als wäre ich der Schichtleiter in einer Imbissbude."

„Nur wenn du fragst, ob ich Tee dazu möchte."

Harry räusperte sich. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wieso ich dich hab rufen lassen."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es darum geht, was ich zufällig mitgehört habe, kurz bevor du zusammengebrochen bist."

„Argo hatte kein Recht es zu erzählen, diese Information war geheim."

„Wenn es dir dann besser geht; ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr geredet habt. Aber wenn du mich mit einem Erinnerungszauber belegen musst, dann verstehe ich das."

Harry stand auf, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf dessen Kante. Er musterte Lupin und entschied, wie sehr er ihm vertraute. Wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht vertraue, dann werde ich es niemals, dachte er. Er hat nie etwas getan, das mich seine Integrität anzweifeln ließ... und er ist einer meiner engsten Freunde. „Ich werde dich einweihen", sagte er, als er seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. „Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche, und angesichts dessen, was mit Leland passiert ist, kann ich es nicht mehr rechtfertigen, dich da raus zu halten."

Lupin richtete sich auf. „Ich weiß das Vertrauen zu schätzen."

„Du hast es dir verdient." Er sah Lupin durchdringend an. „Argo hat mich nach ‚dem Muster' gefragt und ob Lelands Verschwinden hineinpasst."

„Ja. Was ist das genau?"

„In den letzten paar Jahre haben diejenigen von uns, die sich damit beschäftigten, in den Aktivitäten der dunklen Kräfte eine Entwicklung bemerkt. Gewalttätige Handlungen, die keinen Sinn zu machen scheinen, aber nur, bis du sie in einen größeren Zusammenhang bringst. Diebstahl von altertümlichen magischen Artefakten und Talismanen. Bedrohungen, Einschüchterungen, Erpressungen... Druck auf Zauberer in wichtigen Positionen."

„Klingt recht gewöhnlich."

„Nicht im Großen und Ganzen. Fakt ist, dass diese Aktivitäten stark an Voldemorts Taktiken, Macht zu gewinnen erinnern. Es ist zu viel, als dass man es als Zufall abtun könnte."

Lupins Augen weiteten sich. „Das kann nicht sein. Er ist tot... du solltest das besser wissen als irgendein anderer!"

„Tot mag er sein, aber vergessen ist er sicherlich nicht. Wir nehmen an, dass jemand seinen Namen, sein Markenzeichen und seine Strategien benutzt, um eine neue Anhängerschaft der dunklen Magie aufzubauen. Seit wir das erste mal darauf aufmerksam geworden sind, sind die Geschehnisse, die in das Muster passen, häufiger geworden, obwohl wer auch immer es instrumentiert, sehr darauf bedacht ist, seine Aktivitäten im Dunklen zu halten. Lelands Entführung war bisher die offenkundigste Tat, und es macht den Eindruck, als sollten wir uns auf eine Eskalation einstellen."

„Harry... wenn wirklich jemand versucht in Voldemorts Fußstapfen zu treten, dann würde das bedeuten..."

„Dass sie sich auf mich fixieren, ja, ich bin mir dessen völlig bewusst. Ich habe, seit ich dieses Büro übernommen habe, sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, die Wege durchzugrübeln, durch die Voldemort versucht hat mich zu beseitigen, bis ich ihn schließlich besiegen konnte."

„Nicht nur du könntest ein Risiko sein. Er hat jeden um dich herum angegriffen, Menschen die dir nahe standen."

Harry atmete schwer. Lupin hatte gerade seine tiefsten Ängste ausgesprochen... dass es Voldemorts neuer Jünger auf die Menschen abgesehen hatte, die ihm am Wichtigsten waren. Seine Mitbewohner, seine Freunde... und die eine gute Freundin welche dieser dunkle Zauberer beim ersten Mal nicht töten konnte. Sein Geist entfernte sich von dem Gedanken, dass Hermione Schmerz zugefügt werden könnte, es war ganz einfach eine Vorstellung, die er nicht aushalten konnte. „Dessen bin ich mir ebenfalls bewusst. Ich habe einige Schritte ausgeführt, um die Sicherheit der Leute um mich herum zu erhöhen, aber ich würde das Risiko gerne dadurch beseitigen, dass ich diesen neuen Anhänger finde und ihm haargenau demonstriere, wie ich seinen Meister ins Jenseits befördert habe."

Hermione sah Laura verstohlen an, deren Kopf über den Arbeitstisch gebeugt war, als sie die Stiele umwickelte und zum Haltbarmachen in den Feuchtraum brachte. Sie waren im Töpferraum, den sie in einen Arbeitsraum zum Zubereiten von Zaubertrankzutaten und Anbauen von Kräutern und magischen Pflanzen umgewandelt hatten. Seit Wochen drückten sie sich davor, ein neues Bündel Drachenkrautstiele haltbar zu machen. Es war ein mühsamer und zeitaufwendiger Prozess, aber heute Abend hatte Hermione vorgeschlagen, sich darum zu kümmern. Sie hatte bestimmte Hintergedanken; die Tätigkeit gab ihr genügen Zeit, Laura zu befragen. Hermione erntete die Stiele, enthäutete sie vorsichtig und gab sie Laura, die sie mit totem Seegras umwickelte und für einen Mondzyklus in einem speziellen Konservierungskasten zum Dünsten in eine Dampfkammer brachte.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass du heute einen Brief von Sorry bekommen hast", sagte Hermione.

„Jaaa. Er versucht mindestens einmal die Woche zu schreiben."

„Wo ist er im Moment?"

„Grönland. Er versucht mit einer Gruppe einheimischer Zauberer ihre magischen Pflanzen zu entseuchen, die von großen ostasiatischen Kletterpflanzen befallen sind." Sie lächelte Hermione an. „In der Stimmung für Geständnisse?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Du warst schon immer an meiner Vergangenheit interessiert."

„Du sprichst nie darüber, natürlich bin ich dann neugierig."

„Ich spreche nicht darüber, weil es so persönlich ist... und sonderbar." Sie zögerte. „Ich schätze ich habe Angst, dass die Leute denken, ich wäre unnormal, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten."

Hermione hielt fasziniert mit ihrer Arbeit inne. Sie hatte nichts aus Lauras Vergangenheit erwartet, sie wollte einfach nur mehr Informationen über Sorry. „Laura, du bist mir eine der Liebsten. Ich würde niemals denken, dass du unnormal wärst!"

„Ob du würdest oder nicht, ich schätze, es ist Zeit, es dir zu erzählen." Sie legte ihren Bindedraht zur Seite und drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl herum und wandte sich Hermione zu, die auf der Bank saß und sie ansah. „Herm... ich wurde nicht als Hexe geboren."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine, ich bin mehr als nur als Muggel geboren. Ich bin als ein Muggel geboren, der keine erwähnenswerte magische Fähigkeit hat."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist."

„Ist es aber, ich bin der lebende Beweis. Trotzdem war ich anhand eines Muggel-Maßstab nicht gerade normal. Ich war... besonders. Ich wusste Dinge, ich konnte Dinge fühlen."

„Du musst eine Sensitive gewesen sein."

Laura sah verwirrt aus. „Eine was?"

„Eine Sensitive. Manche Muggel haben einen Schuss magischen Blutes in ihnen, nicht genug, um selbst Magie zu betreiben, aber sie können ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Sie nennen sich normalerweise Medien... einige von ihnen können in die Zukunft sehen, oder bekommen Eindrücke von Objekten oder Leuten oder Orten. Manche können Dinge mit Hilfe ihrer Gedanken bewegen, solche Sachen."

„Na ja, falls ich eine Sensitive war, war ich ziemlich wenig sensitiv.Ich bekam früher Warnungen. Ich kann nicht wirklich erklären, was sie waren, nur dass ganz auf einmal die Welt komisch wurde und alles in meinem Verstand ‚Warnung!' kreischte. Ich bekomme sie manchmal noch. Der Mensch, der mich am allermeisten beeinflusst hat, war Sorry. Er ist drei Jahre älter als ich, und er war Vertrauensschüler an meiner Schule. Ich wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war, in dem Augenblick, wo ich ihn gesehen habe, und ich habe mich nicht geirrt."

„Du wusstest es einfach?"

„Ja. Und er _wusste_, dass ich es wusste. Er konnte es in meinen Augen sehen. Es wäre vielleicht nie zu etwas gekommen, aber dann wurde mein kleiner Bruder Jacko von einem Inkubus angegriffen. Ich ging zu Sorry und seiner Familie, um Hilfe zu bekommen."

„Seiner Familie?"

„Seine Mutter Miryam und seine Großmutter Winter sind beide Hexen. Sie sagten mir, dass nur ich meinem Bruder nur helfen konnte, wenn ich selber eine Hexe werden würde."

Hermione sah sie mit ernster Miene an. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist, oder?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Gründe, mich in ihrem Team zu wollen. Winter und Miryam halfen mir, eine Verwandlung durchzuführen, und ich wurde eine Hexe."

Hermione war fasziniert. „Diese Verwandlung... wie ging sie vor sich?"

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich in einem tiefen Zustand der Selbsthypnose war, in dem es mir möglich war, mein Gehirn neu zu verkabeln, so dass es empfänglich für Magie war. Es fand alles in ihrem Badezimmer statt, aber ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich auf einer Reise durch ein fremdes Land... Wälder aus Dornen, Flüsse, in denen mein Blut floss. Aber ich war die ganze Zeit im Badezimmer. Ich war... ich nehme an, man würde sagen, ich war auf der anderen Seite des Badezimmers; gelegentlich während der Verwandlung, wenn meine Konzentration nachließ, sah ich das Wort ‚ettamedab' vor mir in der Luft schweben."

„Ettamedab?"

„Ja. Es gab einen Teppich in diesem Badezimmer, auf dem ‚Badematte' gedruckt war, und meine Augen sahen ihn umgekehrt. Jedenfalls, als ich zu mir kam, hielt Sorry mich... er hatte eine spezielle Rolle in meiner Verwandlung gehabt... und ich wurde eine Hexe."

„Laura, das ist erstaunlich! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so eine Prozedur existierte!"

„Tut sie aber, obwohl man sehen kann, warum sie vielleicht am besten geheim gehalten wird. Es gibt welche unter uns, die entsetzt über die Aussicht wären, dass Muggel sich bei uns einreihen. Einige denken, dass es schon schlimm genug ist, dass Zauberer von Muggel-Eltern geboren werden."

Hermione dachte an die Malfoys. Lucius war der Prozess gemacht worden und er wurde verurteilt, da er Anschläge auf Harrys Leben Jahre zuvor Beihilfe geleistet zu haben, aber er war verschwunden, bevor er nach Azkaban gebracht werden konnte. Was Draco anbelangte, beendete er seine Jahre in Hogwarts mit einem viel freundlicherem Verhältnis zu Harry, als es irgendjemand erwartet hätte, obwohl er als Freund wohl zu hoch betitelt worden wäre... trotzdem war es erschreckend gewesen, als er auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule nach den Weihnachtsferien aus dem Hogwarts Express verschwunden war. Er war in seinem Abteil gewesen, als der Zug King's Cross verließ, und als er in Hogsmeade ankam, war er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Hermione wechselte schnell das Thema. „Was war mit deinem Bruder?"

„Ich habe den Inkubus ausgetrieben und mein Bruder hat sich wieder erholt. _Ich_ jedoch nicht. Sorry und ich sind seitdem zusammen."

„Also warst du nie auf einer Zauberschule wie Hogwarts?"

„Oh nein. Was ich über Magie weiß, habe ich selbst gelernt, oder von Sorry und seiner Familie. Miryam ist sehr höflich und anständig, aber Winter ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Sie weiß nicht, ob ich mir darüber bewusst bin, _wie_ mächtig sie ist."

Hermione dachte über diese Information nach. Es war erstaunlich, aber bis jetzt nichts Verdächtiges. „Erzähl mir von Sorry", bat sie.

Laura grinste und begann wieder, Stiele einzuwickeln. „Was willst du wissen?"

Hermione dachte schnell nach. Ach, nicht viel... ist er vielleicht so ein Typ, der total böse werden würde? „Wie ist er so?"

„So eine komplizierte Frage. Ich bin seit zehn Jahren mit ihm zusammen und kenne ihn kaum selbst." Sie dachte kurz nach. „Er ist ruhig und zurückhaltend, aber er hat einen richtig rebellischen Kern, der an den seltsamsten Momenten zum Vorschein kommt."

„Zehn Jahre", grübelte Hermione beeindruckt. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, einen Mann so lange halten zu können."

„Blödsinn. Du musst doch schon so einige Männer gehalten haben."

Hermione schnaubte sarkastisch. „Na ja, sie haben sich nicht gerade bis vor meine Haustür durchgekämpft."

„Sie sollten aber. Du bist intelligent und interessant und schön..." Hermione konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das bist du!", rief Laura aus. „Ich würde einen Mord begehen, um solche Haare zu haben wie du!"

„Oh Laura, du bist ein lieber, süßer Mensch und hab dich sehr gern, aber ich glaube, du bist blind. Ich bin total 08/15."

„Tja, _ich_ denke, du bist umwerfend und du wirst mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen." Hermione beugte sich wieder über die Stiele und lief pink an. „Und ich bin nicht die einzige, die so denkt", sagte sie in einem Sing-Sang, der einen stichelnden ‚Ich weiß etwas, das du nicht weißt'- Ton hatte.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Gleich nachdem ich hier eingezogen war, hatten Harry und ich eine dieser dummen Unterhaltungen über Rockstars und Filme und welche Berühmtheiten wir zum Anbeißen fänden, solche Sachen. Ich sagte, dass ich Paul McGann für den tollsten Mann in England hielt und ihn sofort vernaschen würde. Als ich ihn fragte, wen er sich aussuchen würde, sagte er, er kenne niemanden, der so hübsch sei wie du."

Hermiones Mund klappte auf. „Hat er nicht!"

„So wahr ich hier stehe, er hat es getan."

Sie lächelte verlegen und beugte sich wieder über die Stiele. „Er hat dich wahrscheinlich auf den Arm genommen."

„Denk das ruhig, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, Herm."

Hermione legte ihre Schere beiseite und wandte sich Laura zu, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu."

„Hast du je den Eindruck bekommen, dass Harry und ich... na ja, Sex hatten?"

Laura schaute überrascht auf. „Willst du andeuten, dass ihr es nicht getan habt?"

Hermione warf die Hände in die Luft. „Unglaublich! Harry hat mir gesagt, dass das allgemein geglaubt wird, aber ich habe ihm nicht ganz geglaubt."

Laura sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an. „In Ordnung. Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass während all dieser Jahre in dem selben Schloss, der selben Wohnung, dem selben _Leben_... du noch nie eine Testfahrt mit ihm gemacht hast?"

Hermione lehnte sich ihr entgegen, die Hände auf dem Tisch, und gab ihren Blick geradewegs zurück. „Nein. Niemals."

Laura schien widerwillig, ihr zu glauben. „Also hast du noch nie mit ihm geschlafen."

„Ich habe an einigen Gelegenheiten das _Bett_ mit ihm geteilt, wenn es die Umstände verlangten, aber alles was wir getan haben, war, zu schlafen und um die Bettdecke zu kämpfen."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dann mehr Willensstärke als ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich unter ähnlichen Umständen meine Hände bei mir hätte lassen können."

Die Art, wie sie das sagte, machte Hermione misstrauisch. „Laura, bis du in Harry verknallt? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sorry das gefallen würde!"

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich es mit ihm treiben will, ich sage, dass ich erstaunt bin, dass du es nicht tust. Er ist so sexy. Und bevor du mich beschuldigst, total jugendlich und hormongesteuert zu sein, ich mache diese Beobachtung objektiv und mit der größten klinischen Distanz."

„Er ist mein bester Freund, und das ist alles. Wir haben nicht solche Gefühle für einander", sagte Hermione, die dringend das Thema beenden wollte. Sie hatte diese Unterhaltung begonnen, um mehr über Sorry herauszufinden... wie um alles in der Welt waren sie am Ende dazu gekommen, über sie und Harry zu reden?

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Laura und nahm sich einen neuen Stiel. „Aber ich glaube doch, dass das die so genannten ‚berühmten letzten Worte' sind."


End file.
